The Reckless Desire
by ObsidianButterfly28
Summary: Cloud is a loyal soldier to his village of Delos until he meets Tifa, a beautiful warrior native to his village's rival town, Lydia. A battle ensues as Cloud and Tifa uncover the truth behind the war between their village. Can their love withstand? Rated M to be safe. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The Reckless Desire

_*Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or any of its content or characters. They belong entirely to Square Enix. This piece was made as strictly a fan based story._

_**Author's note: Hey guys! This is going to be an interesting fic for me as there is a co-author to this story. We will be alternating between chapters. This first chapter was written by myself and I am currently awaiting her to finish the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! reviews are always welcome and appreciated!  
_

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6  
_

On a high cliff's edge stood a young blonde man, peering out into all borders of the skyline, he watched his village of Delos from above and gazed out to watch the village's inhabitants continue along with their lives. A thin layer of smog weighed heavily in the air from various machines and factories. Infantrymen weaved through the village, ensuring that the area was free of any sign of a Lydian solider; the rival village to Delos.

Lydia was located roughly 150 miles away from Delos. Close enough for them to wage an attack on them at anytime. Soldiers of Delos were on duty endlessly. Despite the war spanning over the duration of some 20 years now, the cause of the war was still unclear. Citizens of Delos, including the soldiers, were advised against digging into the past. The history books of Delos were kept locked away in a location of which was only known to Delian leaders and high ranking generals. It was only said that it was Lydia who'd first declared war, out of fear that the technological and mechanical advancements of Delos would lead the Delian army into plundering other villages for province.

A mere 21 years of age, the strapping young man bore the scars of countless battles and encounters with enemy soldiers. Even so, his face retained its perfection, untainted by any scars. His eyes glowed a cerulean blue, a feature shared by almost all of the Delian soldiers; the cause of it remained a mystery. On the top of his left wrist was a tattoo of the head of Fenrir; The fearsome gray wolf that was believed to have been the guardian of Delos some 500 years ago. This mark was only worn by the highest ranking of soldiers, who had earned their place as a guardian of the Delian people. The young man's name was Cloud Strife, son of Ajax; the most respected general in the Delian military. He paused for a moment and turned around to see a fellow soldier standing behind him.

"Cloud, your father wants you to patrol the border, Lydian citizens have been spotted nearby." the young soldier said in a stern, monotonous tone.

He nodded and proceeded to descend from the cliff with an immensely large sword resting against his shoulder. Soon after descending down onto flat land, he spotted his motorcycle, disassembled his sword and placed them into the side compartments of the motorcycle. Cloud reached into his pockets and pulled out his goggles; he went forward and straddled the motorcycle and raced through the village towards its outskirts. Keeping watch at the borders was a task Cloud was often appointed responsibility for. As one of the strongest and most skillful of the Delian soldiers, warding of Lydian infantrymen was almost child's play to Cloud. Cloud's motorcycle halted in the grassland area which was located in the between the villages of Delos and Icarus. Icarus was once a small, peaceful village that was densely populated by families. It serves now as the median point between Delos and Lydia. The majority of denizens of Icarus had moved on since the war's beginning, fearing that their land would be reduced to a battle ground between the two warring villages. Some citizens still remained and turned the small town into a supply market. A clever move, Icarus remained neutral between Delos and Lydia so as to receive the patronage of both villages. Cloud began to set up camp for the evening; perimeter patrol was a days long task that was rotated every few days to a different soldier; however; Cloud's father often insisted that Cloud alone should be responsible to guard the outskirts. Cloud finished his ready-made meal in silence and then retreated back to his tent for the night.

Cloud woke up to a clear day. The air was cool and crisp. He gathered all of his camping supplies and mounted his motorcycle and drove in the direction of Icarus to gather more supplies and food for his stakeout. Once there, Cloud wandered through the town, entering different stores and bargaining with the owners. Cloud remained on alert as he shopped, well aware that Lydian soldiers could pass through for the same reasons. Passing through the market section of Icarus, Cloud paused abruptly as something hit his boots. At his feet was a small coin purse which had fallen from the back pocket of the woman standing in front of him. Cloud reached down to pick it up and gently tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"Uh. Excuse me Miss." Cloud said after clearing his throat.

The woman turned to face him. She was tall with a slender frame that still showed signs of a muscular build. Her hair was long, flowing down to her hips and raven black. Porcelain skinned and rosy cheeked, Her eyes were of a chocolate brown with the smallest hint of a garnet red surrounding the pupil. A rare beauty. Cloud swallowed heavily in nervousness and reached out to hand her back the purse.

"Oh, thanks!" she said in a relieved tone.

As he extended his arm out for her to retrieve her purse, she looked at his wrist and saw the mark of Fenrir. Her expression instantly changed as her eyes gaped open in fear. She snatched the purse out of his hands, causing Cloud to flinch a little, being taken off guard by the sudden movement. She immediately turned around and walked quickly away from him. A citizen of Lydia, the young woman fled from the sight of the Delian soldier.

Cloud watched her with a confused expression as she bolted away from him. ' Why did she feel the need to flee the sight of me' he thought to himself. Curiosity had come over him and he followed the young woman's path to see where she was going and why she was running from him. This area of Icarus was desolate, populated only by the houses that had previously belonged to families before the war. looking to the sides in search for her, he moved forward. In an instance, a fist came shooting out from behind a wall and struck him directly on the side of his face.

"AH shit!." Cloud exclaimed, rubbing the side of his cheek with his gloved hand.

As he looked back up he saw the same raven-haired woman rushing toward him at an incredible speed. Realizing that it was an attack, Cloud immediately dodged her attempt at a clothesline hit and grabbed a hold of her arm, swinging her back. As the woman hit the wall, she groaned in pain but immediately stood back on her feet, now enraged. Racing toward him again, She dodged every one his attempts to swing at her and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the ground. Coughing and rising from the dust, Cloud could tell that she was still there despite not seeing her. With the sudden snap of a twig, Cloud reached out to grab her arm again and swing her out of his way. She returned with a force that he'd never seen before. For every one of his attacks, she had the perfect counter move. Finally, he was able to grab a hold of her by the throat. As he pinned her against the wall, he reached for his sword quickly and rested it against her neck. Both fighters were breathing heavily, the young woman grimacing at the sharp point of the sword, staring him directly in the eyes with a fierce glare. Cloud's expression softened somewhat, completely captivated by this woman's features. He'd never encountered a soldier who matched his level of fighting skills, let alone a young women who had appeared to be so delicate at first glance. He lessened his grip around her throat and pulled his sword away, leaving only a small nick. They still hung on to each others' gaze and after a moment, the woman began to turn away to run.

"Hey wait a second."Cloud pleaded to her. He found himself having an intense curiosity about this woman who had put up a better fight than any soldier he'd ever encountered.

She stopped abruptly and turned to him. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows in confusion, waiting for him to respond.

Cloud smirked a little at her, "Who are you?" he asked with a voice filled with peculiarity. "I mean..what's your name?" he asked in a phrase that seemed a little more welcoming.

A sarcastic expression came over her face. "Two minutes ago you were going to kill me and NOW you want to know my name." "I would think that a little backwards..wouldn't you?" she laughed.

Cloud blushed a bit. 'She's got a sharp tongue.' he thought to himself.

"Well I didn't kill you, so, because of the fact that I just spared your life I think I at least deserve to know your name." Cloud pleaded in a coy tone.

She sighed and turned her head away for a moment only to turn back to face Cloud.

"My name is Tifa Lockhart." she said in a shy tone.

"I'm Cloud Strife." Cloud replied with a soft smile tugging at his lips.

There was a short pause between both of the fighters. Tifa's lips slowly curved to form a small smirk as she stood in front of the gorgeous blond soldier; completely captivated by his deep blue orbs. It was as though the heavens had placed all of its glory into his eyes. Cloud found himself staring at her feminine frame; she seemed so delicate but behind her feminine disposition, was a fierce warrior capable of taking on even the most skilled of fighters.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and assume that you're from Lydia." Cloud joked, breaking the silence between them.

Tifa chuckled quietly. "Nothing gets passed you does it." she said sarcastically with a cheeky expression written all over her face.

Cloud's lip curved to the side slightly to form a small smirk; amused by her wit. Tifa found herself to be completely in engulfed by Cloud's appearance; that unusual spiky sun-kissed hair that seemed to defy gravity and those eyes...she'd never seen such eyes. Breaking from her gaze she turned her head to the ground, clearing her throat as she did so.

"Well, Delian solider..I bid you a good evening." Tifa said with that same cheeky expression. She gave him a small smile and began to walk away from him.

Cloud was left with an insatiable curiosity about her. He'd never been drawn to anyone like he'd been drawn to her. Cloud simply smiled and watched as she walked away. She turned back once with a sweet, yet small smile on her face. She quickly turned away as though she were hoping that he was not staring back at her. As she disappeared from his sight, he turned and waked away. After gathering the last of his supplies, he began to walk back to his motorcycle and drove off back to his camp sight.

As he lay there underneath the clear night sky, the fire illuminating his glowing sapphire eyes, he still could not get Tifa out of his mind's eye. Delian women were very meek and, at times, very shallow and superficial; too dainty at times in fact. Cloud found himself smiling lightly at the mental image of her. He broke from his reverie and prepared to sleep.

It was the second morning of perimeter patrol and with no signs of any Lydian infantrymen, Cloud (still unable to shake the image of Tifa from his vision) got on his motorcycle and drove back to Icarus. Half of the reason being to purchase a hot meal, the other secretly hoping to find Tifa there again. Cloud walked through Icarus and saw no sign of Tifa. He stopped at a tiny cafe on the corner of town and after finishing his meal of fish and chips, he wandered aimlessly through the village until something caught his ear. Cloud's head cocked to the side when he heard the sound of someone shrieking. Pulling his sword from his holster, he followed the screams. As he approached closer and the screams became more clear, he could hear other voices as well. He came to find a brawny, greasy and frankly disgusting man terrorizing a young woman. Cloud turned his back to the wall of the alley, peaking over the edge to catch a glimpse and listen in. As he perked his head from the edge, he saw a familiar, raven-haired woman with her back pinned against the wall.

"C'mon baby, this won't hurt a bit if you'd stop trying to fight it." One of the men said, his hand placed on the wall beside Tifa's head.

He pulled her chin up with his pointer finger and thumb and pulled her hair back tightly causing her to yelp slightly. "Be a good girl now.. won't you?"

Tifa pulled from the man's grasp by shaking her head and spat in his face. With a stern and disgusted look on her face she looked at him straight in the eye. "Go fuck yourself.." she said and began kicking from him.

The man turned his face away, wiping away the spittle from his face. He chuckled and put his hand on her throat, holding her against the wall. He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it against Tifa's neck.

"Now you've pissed me off." the man said in a gritty voice, sinking the knife into her shoulder, causing a deep wound. With Tifa screeching in pain, He slowly lowered the knife down to Tifa's waist and sliced open the leather belt that was holding her skirt. Tifa kicked and caught him directly in the groin. The man let out a deep growl, took the knife and used the back of it to smack her across the back of the neck; knocking her directly to the floor.

A rush of anger flooded Cloud as he ran out from his corner and yelled out in wrath, stopping as soon as the sword had swiftly pierced through Tifa's attacker in the stomach, catching him completely off guard. The man slumped over against Cloud's sword and as Cloud pushed him off with the bottom of his foot and walked over to Tifa who was still unconscious. Cloud gently picked her up and swung her over his shoulder and carried her to his motorcycle. He placed her gently in front of him with her body completely resting against his chest and drove off to his camp site. Once there, Cloud gingerly picked her up and rested her against the pillow in his tent. He began to stroke the side of her face gently with his finger tips, admiring her features. Tifa's brow began to furrow as she slowly came to. The pain from the stab wound in her shoulder suddenly came over her and she winced, inhaling deeply.

"Shh..." Cloud said, still stroking her hair.

"Cloud?" she said, still processing everything that had just happened.

Cloud nodded in return. "Yeah, it's me." he said in a soothing, quiet voice.

Tifa attempted to push her self upright when she yipped in pain and quickly fell back against the pillow.

"You shouldn't move, you're suffering from a serious injury..you're going to need medical attention." he said.

"No no...I'll be find." She said, her face still wincing in pain.

He smiled gently and gently pushed her back to rest her head. With calm eyes, he looked into her mahogany ones and told her

"Take it easy.. you're safe." He left her side for just a moment to retrieve a pot of warm water and a dish cloth. He walked back over to the tent and dipped the cloth into the water.

"Try to hold still...this may hurt a bit." Cloud told her quietly, moving her hair behind her back to get a full view of her injury.

Tifa braced herself by inhaling a deep breath and Cloud pressed the warm cloth onto her wound as tenderly as he possibly could. He leaned over to retrieve medical supplies from his pack and pulled from it, a needle and stitching thread. He offered his hand to her and she gladly grasped at as she flinched while light pain-filled moans escaped her lips.

"All done." Cloud told her in a soothing voice as he began to bandage her shoulder.

He helped her to sit upright and handed her a hot cup of green tea.

"I could have handled it myself you know." Tifa stated outright in a defensive tone.

Cloud chuckled quietly. "Really?" "So I guess next time I should just leave it to you to get yourself killed next time."

Tifa's lips pulled to one corner with an unamused expression.


	2. Chapter II: Kidnapped!

**author's note:

_Okay so chappy 2 is finally up! Part of it was written by myself but most of it is done by the co-author. Please check her work out too .com She's amazing _

_Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated! _

Tifa's lips pulled to one corner with an unamused expression and let out a sigh of annoyance. As she looked back up at Cloud who was now tending to the fire, she became fixated on the movements of his muscles; each rippling underneath his shirt as he tossed more wood on to the fire. The fire illuminating his face. Realizing her mouth was slightly agape, she shook her head lightly to erase her thoughts and stood on her feet.

" I should get back..thank you..for saving my life today." She said while handing her cup back to him.

Cloud rose to his feet "Try and stay out of trouble.." he told her in a mocking tone.

Tifa grinned and turned to face him "Hm.." "It seems that my troubles only occur when you are around..so maybe it is you who should stay out of trouble." She flashed him a slight cocky smile, causing Cloud to blush ever so slightly.

"Can I offer you a lift?" He asked. "I could drop you off a couple of miles from the border.."

Tifa pondered on the thought for a moment, remembering that Lydia was too far of a walk and staying in Icarus would only cause her father to become worried. She reluctantly nodded and Cloud escorted her to his motorcycle. He gently lifted her up on the back and straddled the bike in front. Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist, the closeness giving her goose pimples. They began to drive off and Tifa lightly rested her head on Cloud's shoulder, shielding herself from the bitter wind. Cloud's body instantly warming at the feeling of her head on his back. The wind whipping her hair, he was able to catch the slightest hint of her scent. It was sweet like the spring and yet had small indication of sandalwood, possibly from perfume.

Cloud stopped just a mile or so from the border of Lydia. He knew if he entered the village perimeters, he would be killed on site and with no back up, it would be nothing short of a death wish. After dismounting the motorcycle, he carefully gripped her waist and lifted her off. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she walked off without a word. Dumb stricken at first, Cloud just decided to let her go.

as Tifa entered her village, she was met with silence. It was the middle of the night and the entire village was sleeping. After just a few minutes of walking she approached her house and gripped the door handle, twisting it as slowly as possible so as not to disturb her most likely sleeping father. The door quietly creaked open and as soon as she shut the door behind her, she was met with her father standing right in front of her.

"Explain yourself Tifa." he said in a stern voice with his arms crossed.

Tifa's eyes widened and tried to rattle her brain for good lie. Explaining to her father that she had been attacked and then cared for by a Delian was not something that would run over smoothly.

"I..uh..I-I just went to Icarus, My car broke down so I had to walk..I'm sorry." Tifa lied, not even able to look him in the eye. She cast her eyes to the floor in shame.

"Where is your phone?" He replied, not entirely believing Tifa's excuse.

"I uh..it..it must've fallen out of my pocket." she lied again

"Okay..then explain what happened to your shoulder." he said pointing to the dressed wound.

Tifa looked down at the wound, remembering how tender Cloud was when he was nursing the wound.

"N-nothing, I just fell on broken glass is all, I went to the infirmary in Icarus, it's just a few stitches."

Tifa's father glared at her with a squinted stare. Blood began to rush to her face. This was not the man anyone would want to anger. He was Master Zangan, a legendary martial artist of Lydia. Not her biological father, he rescued her when she was only four years of age and adopted her, training her in the art of martial arts throughout her life. Although she loved Zangan as a father, Tifa was left with her own questions as the cause of her parent's death was a mystery to her.

Zangan sighed and shook his head, uncrossing his arms and went in to embrace his daughter. "You had me so worried." he said while hugging her tightly.

Tifa returned the hug. "I know, I'm sorry, I promise I'll be more careful." she said smiling.

As the hug broke, Tifa kissed her father on the cheek and ran upstairs to her room.

Zangan dropped and shook his head. "What am I going to do with this girl.." he said to himself and turned back to retreat to his room.

Tifa entered her room and stripped of all her clothing, being especially careful of her wounded shoulder. She went into her bathroom and showered. The whole time, her thoughts were fixated on the handsome blond who'd saved her life just hours earlier. She peered down to her shoulder and allowed her fingers to graze over the dressings, recalling the warmth of Cloud's touch. 'He's a Delian Tifa! Snap out of it!' she thought to herself, breaking recollections. She turned off the water and put clean pajamas on. Walking back into her room, she tucked herself underneath the midnight blue quilt of her bed and turned to face her balcony windows and watched the aqua blue nets danced from the breeze. She buried herself into her pillow and drifted to sleep.

'why did she leave without a word?' Cloud thought to himself. That night he closed his eyes to sleep but all he could see was Tifa's sweet smile and clips of there fight, her mighty strength and swift moves impressed him and he fell into a dream of the events of that evening only this time the fight was a little different. Tifa ducked down dodging the swing of Cloud's blade she leaped over him, grabbing his body and rushed him to the ground. Tifa landed right on top of him, she held his chest down and tried to throw a punch at his face but couldn't, his glowing blue eyes were looking directly at her and he grabbed her wrists and turned with her quick pinning her down. The tension grew stronger as he leaned down on her, there faces was so close but he couldn't grasp her everything faded and he awoke.. 'what was that?' he washed his face with luke warm water and looked at his reflection in the moonlight lake water, 'get a grip!' he ordered himself.

"Cloud Strife" a voice called out, Cloud looked back to see three of his men walking towards his tent.

"Yes.. I'm right here" Cloud called out walking back to his tent.

"Sir we have orders.. The General wants to launch an attack on Lydia tonight, we were sent to call you for backup. Only you have another mission, you must dispose of the ex-martial arts teacher, he holds some ancient scrolls containing precious information on Delos also.. he poses as a threat to us, he may have aged but his might has not ceased, he has no weak point, only a young woman who is living with him.. The general wants you to kidnap her.."

The soldiers explained to Cloud what he must do, they made a plan to attack the martial arts teachers house, one where the villagers wont hear them and try and stop them from getting the scrolls.

* * *

Back at Lydia Tifa was in her room when she heard some voices downstairs, she crawled out of bed and tiptoed as quietly as she could to her door, her hair lay on her left shoulder, tucked behind her ear, she wore a figure hugging blue and gray vest and shorts. Her room was dark , slightly illuminated from the moonlight, the balcony doors were open and the aqua nets blew gently in the wind. She sat at the top of the stairs, she saw her father standing with two middle aged men talking in the front porch.

"We saw three Delian solders on the boarder line of Icarus, we overheard them talking about launching an attack on Lydia" One of the men explained.

"Their plans are to attack you Master, it seems they are after the scrolls.." He finished off.

"I see.. gather all the men, mothers and children must be taken to the east side underground hideout, we need to be prepared.."

The men continued to discuss the situation further when Tifa stood up and ran back to her room and closed the door gently, she turned around and hit into something tall and hard.. "what the.." she groaned and looked up at tall man, enveloped in the blackness of the room, too dark to see anything and she turned back around to run but the man covered her mouth to muffle her scream. He gripped her body as she tried to shake him off but failed, he was heading to the balcony when Tifa elbowed his rib and he let out a groan through gritted teeth. Tifa ran out of his arms heading back to the door when he leaped at her and they landed on the bed.

"Get off me!" Tifa tried to push off the hench muscular man that was on top of her, he was compressing her ribs making it difficult for her to breathe, "I can't breathe" she pleased.

~I know that voice~ He thought, he picked his head up to look at Tifa but had her arms pinned down in case she tried to attack him, her head was tilted back as she was gasping for air.

"Tifa?" he said in a confused tone and burgundy eyes met his sapphire gaze.

"Cloud, get off me!" she struggled, he lifted his chest off of hers a little so she could breathe but still kept her pinned down. She took a deep gasp of air a coughed, she looked back at Cloud struggling to get out of his grasp

"are you out of your Goddam mind? Get the HELL-" she began to raise her voice when Cloud covered her mouth.

"Tifa stop!" he said in a low stern voice, the moon light bleeding through the net, Cloud took his hand off her mouth and moved her hair from her face, their eyes now locked, Cloud looked down on her, he could feel her heart was racing through his chest, her ivory skin glowing in the moonlight.

"Cloud.. why are you here?" Tifa asked in a shaky whisper, Cloud wanted to let go of her , but a part of him didn't want to release her. Suddenly, they heard someone coming up the stairs and calling out for Tifa.

"Don't speak" Cloud ordered "follow my lead". He took Tifa's hand and ran through the nets he looked back at her to see her body glide against the gentle net, they climbed onto the tree and began running through the forest.

"Tifa!" Zangan shouted as he barged into Tifa's room after several knocks, he scanned the room shocked that Tifa was missing and the bed was a bit of a mess, he clenched his fists with a series of fear-striken thoughts running through his mind. He ran to check the balcony but Tifa was no where to be seen. Infuriated, he headed out to the meeting point as planned.

Cloud and Tifa ran through the forest at such speed, when Tifa let out a painful scream and fell pulling Cloud down with her. Cloud scanned Tifa "what's wrong?" he asked out of breath.

"ah.." Tifa crossed her legs and looked at the sole of her right bleeding foot, "If you wanted to kidnap me, at least let me change out of my pajamas or let me put on some shoes!" She said pulling out the sharp piece of metal. They heard voices shouting from behind.

"Come on we have to move!" Cloud picked Tifa up, she limped on her left foot in pain, Cloud saw that she was struggling to walk so it occurred to him that running was out of the question. He quickly picked her up, she wrapped her arm around his neck and ran with her.

After some time Cloud was still focused and still running full speed, Tifa felt his heart racing against her ribs, it's like he was a machine, he just kept pushing himself harder, his speed exceeding that of an average human, not a drop of perspiration was anywhere to be seen and his breathing remained steady, Tifa looked up at his austere expression and it calmed when he looked down at hers, she blushed and looked away.

They arrived at the lake bordering Icarus. Cloud walked past his tent, over to the edge of the lake and placed Tifa down. Tifa understood she was kidnapped but Cloud took such good care of her, she didn't understand why he was doing this.. Cloud looked at Tifa, curious of her confused expression.

"You could of made things very difficult but you came when I said, thank you" Cloud finally spoke as he held Tifa's right ankle and dipped her feet in the water, washing away the blood.

"mm.." Tifa groaned in pain and held Clouds arm..

"Sorry.." Cloud said and gently pressed on the wound getting out any dirt that may have gotten into the cut.

"Stay right here.." Cloud ordered and went to retrieve his medical box, Tifa sat and watched Cloud mend her wound, he disinfected the cut then bandaged it up.

"Thank you" she smiled.. "now tell me.. what's going on?"

Cloud sighed "I am a Delian soldier, I was ordered to kill Master Zangan. we are after some scrolls.. I didn't know you were the adopted girl living with him" he explained, his tone somewhat apologetic.

"What?" Tifa pulled away from Cloud, "you want to kill him? WHY!" Tifa demanded

"It was an order, I didn't know about it till today" He explained calmly, Tifa wasn't the type to shout the odds, she stayed calm and allowed Cloud time to explain himself. "The general ordered for the soldiers to attack Lydia, and while everyone is distracted I had to get into your house and get these ancient scrolls the martial artist is hiding. We knew even though he is older now rhat he is very skilled so we needed to find his weak point-"

"Me.." Tifa raised a brow, her eyes cast to the ground.

"Yeah.. so if he did catch me I would threaten to kill you, after getting the scrolls I was ordered to.. kill him" he finished and couldn't look at Tifa, she gasped and looked directly at Cloud fuming with anger. "Because he is a threat to us!" Cloud tried to justify.

"Threat?" He is the only family I have left you heartless self centered, brain dead ANIMAL!" Tifa yelled at Cloud struggling to get up.

"I didn't know you were the adopted girl, that's why I couldn't complete the task.." Cloud said softly trying to soothe her enraged state.

"And what if I wasn't, why does it change things, how am I different to any other girl, why didn't you complete your task?" she pressed "where are your men? Huh? and where is the 'General'? they're getting you to do their dirty work!" Tifa yelled with tears in her eyes, so hurt "You're just a puppet they use when they need a bit of muscle-"

"STOP! ENOUGH!" Cloud's deep roar shook Tifa and she could see she hit a nerve.. "I'm NOT a puppet!" Cloud yelled and walked into his tent leaving Tifa standing by the lake. She sat back down, taking in what's happened thinking what will happen next and why Cloud is treating her like this, had she been any other Lydian girl Cloud would have had killed her by now.

Cloud sat on his bed and thought about what Tifa said.. ~It's true.. they give orders and I do what I'm told like a dog~ he thought, most of the jobs he's told to do don't make much sense but he never asks why, he just does he simply follows the task through. He felt bad for snapping at Tifa and looked out to see her still sitting by the lake hugging her knees, her head buried into them with both arms folded.

Foot steps approached Tifa when she looked back to see Cloud, she looked away "I'm sorry" Cloud apologized and wrapped a blanket around Tifa, she took it and sat quietly. "How is it that the strongest man in your village is your guardian? What happened with your parents? Did you run away?" Cloud asked in concern.

"They were killed when I was a child.. Zangan saved me and took me to live with him." Tifa explained "he took me In as a daughter and told me the truth about my parents death, he trained me well to be the most efficient fighter so I could look after myself" she explained, her voice filled with grief as she spoke of her parents.

"I'm sorry of your loss.. and I'm sorry I was going to take your only family away from you.. I know how it feels, my mother was killed when I was young but I don't know how, we are forbidden to talk of such events." Cloud said firmly.

Tifa knows of this rule and decided to let the subject rest, "So what happens now?" Tifa looked over at Cloud.

"I don't know.. I don't even understand why it's so important to get those scrolls, do you know where they are kept?" He asked simply.

"I don't know what your talking about, I have never seen such scrolls, if they are in the house, I would of seen them, your General isn't human.. I'm sorry if I'm harsh but he doesn't think twice before ending a innocent's life, he just wants things his way.. How do you know there are any scrolls? He will never hide anything from me, what I'm trying to say is, you were ordered to kill him because he was a threat to your people and the scrolls are just an excuse". She said understandingly, Cloud stared at her in bewilderment, attempting to piece together what she was trying to tell him.

"I never thought about that.. ever since I was a child my father wanted me to be the best, I was always training, always pushing myself to be the top soldier and it felt good to earn his respect" Cloud smiled.

"What does your father do? Is he a soldier too?" Tifa asked in concern.

Cloud sighed looking at the lake.. "My father is the General Ajax", he didn't hear any response but a thud he looked over at Tifa, she lay on the ground, passed out from the sudden shock,

"Tifa!" Cloud crawled over to her side he found her pulse on her neck and calmly looked down on Tifa's peaceful sleeping face.

"Yeah it's a lot to take in" Cloud gently picked Tifa up and carried her into the tent placing her down in the tent bed. He lay down next to her and covered the two of them with the blanket. Cloud watched Tifa sleep, breathing softly and he pushed away a stray hair away from her porcelain skin and he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter III: Pawn

**_alrighty so here's chapter 3! This one was written by myself. Chapter 4 will be written by the co-author. You can see some of her work on deviantArt her username is Rimma911. So anyways, Please enjoy chapter 3 of the Reckless desire! A bit of yummy cloti-ness in here ;)_

_*** Just fixed a slight inaccuracy concerning Cloud's relationship with his mother. I think my co-author forgot or overlooked the tiny mention of her in this chapter, hope no one caught it but embarrassing none the less!  
_

Just a few hours into her slumber, Tifa abruptly awoke and shot herself up from the sleeping bag. Breathing heavily and beads of sweat on her brow. She turned her gaze down to Cloud's sleeping figure, lying on his back with his hands resting behind his head, breathing softly. Tifa carefully slipped out of the blanket and walked over to the entrance of the tent. As she stopped, she turned back to look at Cloud and took notice to the handle of a dagger peaking out of Cloud's bag. Tifa closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she walked over to gently slip the dagger out of the bag. A million thoughts arose in her mind as her heart battled with her actions. Gripping the dagger with a trembling fist, she peered down at Cloud again, still sleeping peacefully. Although this man had both saved and spared her life in a matter of a day, he was still a Delian soldier with orders to slaughter the only family Tifa had ever known. Her entire body now trembling, she lowered herself next to Cloud with the dagger hovering over his chest, ready to strike. Before she knew it, Cloud woke, grabbing her wrist in an instant. Tifa gasped and before she could say anything, Cloud flipped her over on her back so that he was now hovering over her. Their eyes were locked into a fierce stare and Cloud could see Tifa trembling.

"Killing me will only result in your own certain death." he whispered to her. Tifa let out a couple of deep breaths and reverted from his eyes. Cloud's gaze softened as he could sense her inner turmoil. Tifa returned her gaze when she was taken back by Cloud's face being only a couple of inches from her own. Cloud's gaze went to Tifa's lips and returned to her eyes. Leaning into her, Cloud captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Tifa began to tremble as her mind began to blur. She eventually relaxed fell into him. She snaked her arms around his neck and one hand tangled into his blond spikes which, much to her surprise, were incredibly soft. A quiet groan escaped Cloud's lips as he leaned into Tifa. Resting on his elbow, he raised his other hand to Tifa's raven hair and tangled it in between his gloved fingers. Exaggerated exhalations filled the atmosphere of the tent as the kiss turned from chaste to heated and passionate. Tifa could feel his tongue graze against her bottom lip, asking for permission. Tifa welcomed him as she gently parted her lips and nervously touched her own tongue to his. Tifa let out a small groan as she could feel Cloud gently nibble on her bottom lip. She shuddered as she felt his hand on her neck. After what felt like hours, They parted and their eyes were fixated on each other.

"I will not harm you, Tifa..you have to trust me." He pleaded, still staring into her mahogany irises. Tifa let out a deep sigh and simply nodded. Cloud lifted himself off of her and sat himself up. She followed suit and sat up to stare at him.

"And my father..what is to become of him?" She told him with a voice filled with concern.

Cloud dropped his head. "I don't know Tifa.."

Tifa slightly cocked her head to the side with as a pained expression befell onto her face. Cloud could only look at her with remorseful eyes, torn between his country and the Lydian beauty that sat before him. Cloud gently took her into his arms and they lay back down, drifting to sleep once more, Tifa cradled within Cloud's embrace.

"Cloud...CLOUD!" a voice shouted from outside the tent. Cloud and Tifa both awoke abruptly with Tifa's head resting on Cloud's bicep.

Cloud reluctantly arose from the sleeping bag and walked, sleepily over to the entrance of the tent. There stood a young man, just a few years ahead of Cloud in age with jet black hair with spikes more unruly than Cloud's. A small cross shaped scar marked his cheek and he shared the same aqua blue eyes as his fellow soldier.

"Zack!" Cloud shouted, his eyes widening. He immediately turned to see Tifa and closed the tent flap to conceal her.

Zack stretched his neck out to peak at what Cloud had been attempting to hide and with a devious smirk, he pushed back the flap and saw a slumbering Tifa lying in a sleeping bag. Cloud immediately tore the flap from Zack's hands and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked in a serious tone.

Still peeking into the tent as if to know Cloud's secret "Well, I came to tell you that the your father has requested an audience with you but now I could not give a shit." he joked.

"Concerning what?" Cloud asked

"The scrolls..." Zack replied.

Cloud turned to look at the tent and nodded at Zack. "Look after her will you?" he asked.

Zack flashed him a cheeky smile. "But of course.."

Cloud simply rolled his eyes and mounted his motorcycle to head back to Delos to confront his father. As Cloud sped off into the distance, Zack took a peek into the tent to see Tifa back to a state of soft slumber. Walking over to her for a better look, careful not to wake her, Zack couldn't help but be taken back by Tifa's appearance. 'leave it to Cloud to capture the hot Lydian girl.' he thought to himself.

Tifa's eyes fluttered open and there she saw Zack instead of Cloud hovering over her. Thinking on her feet she yelled aloud and Zack groaned in pain as he took a hard jab to the face. Rubbing the sore spot he tried to calm Tifa.

"Easy..easy! You're gonna tarnish the goods." He joked with her.

"Who the hell are you and where is Cloud?" Tifa shouted, her face red with frustration.

Zack chuckled. "Relax, he'll be back, the general requested to speak with him."

"What about?" Tifa asked in curiosity.

"I'm afraid those are Delian concerns..not yours miss..you got a name? Realizing that they hadn't properly been introduced. "I'm Zack."

"Tifa." she replied while pushing the fringe off of her face.

Tifa played around with the thought of creating some kind of small talk. Clearing her throat she decided that it wouldn't be a terrible idea.

"So..um..you're a soldier as well?"

Zack smiled and rubbed his fingernails against his sleeveless, navy blue vest in a rather pretentious manner. "Yup, been training all my life."

Tifa was eager to learn more about Cloud. She decided to pick Zack's brain, hoping that he could answer some of the questions she'd been left with from the moment Cloud Strife walked into her life.

"You and Cloud know each other well?" She asked while twiddling with a loose string on the sleeping bag.

Zack took a long stretch, reaching his arms up over his head, lacing his fingers. "Yeah..we go way back, I was the soldier assigned to train him in the field when he was 16...he caught on remarkably fast..too bad he's got no life other than being a soldier..'

Tifa pulled her eyebrows down in wonder of what exactly Zack was saying.

"What do you mean by that." she asked, careful of keeping a rather uninterested tone in her voice while she inquired about the soldier. The last thing she needed was the enemy knowing that she had taken a liking to one of their best soldiers.

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I mean, he's just so serious all of the time, he has no idea how to let loose..not much of a talker either." "All well, that's Cloud I guess." Zack chuckled and walked out of the tent, offering Tifa a cup of water which she accepted.

Tifa was a bit taken back at Zack's description of Cloud, the way he described him implied that Cloud was glacial and solemn. Tifa hadn't experienced that version of Cloud yet, with her, he seemed to have a gentleness and a calm to him, traits not typically affiliated with Cloud Strife. Zack momentarily returned with a small plastic cup of water. Tifa was just about to touch her lips to the water but stopped abruptly, unsure of Zack's intentions. Friend of Cloud's or not, he was still a Delian soldier, an enemy. Zack noticed the uncertainty of Tifa's expression.

"It is not laced with anything..just water." he said, swirling around the water in his own cup. "My orders are to simply keep an eye on you and make sure you don't try to wander off."

Tifa eyed the cup and slowly brought the edge to her lips and took a very small sip. She swished the water around in her mouth a bit, searching for any sort of unfamiliar taste. Feeling safe she swallowed the sip and took a couple more. They both continued to sip their waters and Zack got up and went outside the tent to tend to the fire.

Cloud stood in his father's chambers in Delos. He knew what he was in for as the task he was given had yet to be completed. A harsh and impatient man, Ajax was merciless. Soldiers who'd failed to carry out orders were reprimanded and although Cloud was his own son, he was no exception.

Ajax was tall and even in his early fifties, he still maintained a strong build. His face flushed with anger, veins became visible on the temples of his head which was completely void of any hair. Ajax stood tall, just a few inches over his son who he was currently scolding. The relationship between Cloud and his father in no way resembled a typical father-son relationship.. Cloud had been raised as a soldier from early childhood, never having the opportunity to know his mother, who died briefly after giving birth to Cloud.

"What the hell happened soldier!" hollered Ajax to Cloud in an enraged voice.

"Your orders were to retrieve those scrolls from Zangan and then kill him!"

Before Cloud could speak, Ajax threw the back of his hand and came in rather unpleasant feeling contact with the side of Cloud's face which whipped to the side as a result. Cloud maintained a stoic expression, eyes cast to the floor. Cloud had never let a duty go unfinished. He quickly caught a glance of his father, his chest puffed out and shoulders hiked up in a broad stance.

"We were attacked.." Cloud lied. Something in him simply felt the need to defend Tifa. He could not understand why but the thought of something happening to her or any part of her pulled on the strings of Cloud's heart, a very foreign feeling to him.

Not accepting Cloud's excuse, he continued to criticize Cloud's failure. "So you pick off those sorry pieces of shit one by one! You are a highly decorated soldier, I expect my orders to be followed!"

Ajax ran a bulky hand across his bald head, now beaded with sweat. "What of the girl..did you find her?"

Cloud's eyes widened slightly as a knot began to form in his stomach. He wanted so much to keep Tifa out of the conversation. He hung his head low and nodded slowly.

With one arm behind his back and one twisting on his long, gray streaked goatee with his thumb and index finger. He stood for a moment, the wheels in his head turning to work up a plan that could allow them another opportunity to assassinate Zangan.

"We may have use for her, I want you to hold her hostage. I will make Zangan aware that we have his daughter." "She'll be wonderful bait." in a tone as malicious as his intentions.

He was going to present Zangan with an offer he simply couldn't refuse. Provide them with the scrolls and Tifa would live. He knew Zangan to be a powerful warrior but Tifa provided the Delian army with an easy weakness.

Still with his head hanging, he lifted his head slightly to look at Ajax. "And if he doesn't.." he asked, dreading the very answer that Ajax had replied with. "Kill her.."

Cloud felt a heaviness in his chest as soon as those two words were released from Ajax's mouth. He bit his lip, attempting to conceal any emotion. "Yes sir.." with a broken voice.

"Soldier!" Ajax called as Cloud turned to exit the room. Cloud simply turned his head to the side in acknowledgment. Ajax glared at Cloud with a grave stare. "Do not fail." with that, Cloud turned back and walked out of the room.

A million thoughts were flooding Cloud's mind. What has he gotten himself into? Cloud immediately felt regret as he mentally slapped himself for allowing himself to feel anything at all for Tifa. 'Wake up soldier' he thought to himself. Tifa was now a pawn in this twisted game of war. And that is exactly how Cloud intended to view her has, nothing more.


	4. Chapter IV: Have a little fun

A/N _yay! Chapter 4 is finally up! This chapter was written almost entirely by the co-author of this story and I think she did a wonderful job. I will be working on chapter 5 and hopefully will have it up in a couple of days! Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy! _

Tifa could hear Zack talking on the phone to someone so she stayed in the tent, she sat with her legs crossed bored with nothing to do, 'I can't go out looking like this' she thought looking around at clouds things. After a while she stood up and began peeking through some of Clouds bags, he didn't have much belongings in his possessions he was very basic and old school. From looking for clothes her mind became preoccupied hoping to find a diary of some sort or any information on Cloud but she found nothing.

"What are you looking for?" Cloud's deep voice called out from the entrance of the tent. Tifa shrieked in surprise and dived into the tent bed, hiding her face under the blanket.

"I'm sorry to be so rude I was looking for some clothes to wear" She mumbled under the covers ashamed of her actions.

Cloud just watcher bewildered and smiled a bit then walked over "I got you a change of clothes, I wasn't sure what you like to wear so.. just have a look" he said simply. Tifa came out from the covers and just caught a glimpse of Cloud left the tent.

'what he hell! He just left?' Tifa raised a brow, tilting her head to a side . She hopped out of bed and noticed two tops, navy skinny jeans and converses. She heart Zack drive off, after peeking over to see no one was looking stripped down to her panties and bra and put on a light white summer top that came to her thighs, 'hmm this is short' she grabbed the jeans and was trying to put her left foot in but stumbled, she tried to hop and grab for anything for support but there was nothing in reach "AAHH!" she screamed and landed on the hard floor dropping some bags making a ruckus in the process.

Cloud burst into the tent searching the room only to find Tifa on the floor half dressed, he stopped in his tracks "Oh I'm sorry" he apologized and his cheeks flushed bright pink, "are you okay?" he asked scratching the back of his head, and she nodded. He stared at the mess sprawled everywhere, at Tifa and the ground not sure where to look then turned quickly to exit.

"Wait!" Tifa called standing up and tossing the jeans to the side, "why wont you talk to me? You brought me to a place that's completely alien to me, you want to kill my father not to mention my people.. Cloud you said I can trust you, why are do you ignore me so?" She asked with a mixture of confusion sadness in her voice.

"Look Tifa I'm not sure what will happen now.. I failed to complete a task" he began looking at the floor trying not to look at her when she notices a red mark on Clouds right cheek, she frowned and walked over to cloud. "So my father wasn't too-" he stopped what he was saying when Tifa stroked his throbbing right cheek, her cool light feather like touch calmed the throbbing. He couldn't help but look at her stand in front of him only in that top and her hair out resting on her chest, her bangs framing her heart shaped face. He eased his eyes as he looked down into her. but quickly snapped out remembering what his father said.

"Did your father do this?"

Cloud nodded, "this is nothing compared to what he could of done" He looked away from Tifa, letting her hand slip off him. "When I was young I was taught the hard way. There was one mission I will never forget, I was 18 and we were in a battle field, I was careless then and my men were slaughtered, we were out numbered and I didn't follow the commander, you see I wanted to be the commander, I guess I was jealous. I was made to cut my leg and stitch it up.. He was very light on me this time, my first mess up since that event" Cloud looked at Tifa's pale, shocked face.

"My father tolled me the Delian's are not human, that's why he trained me so I can watch my own back" she leaned back and raised her brow, "But my training was not as extreme as that!"

"You father is right.." Cloud mumbled. Tifa noticed Cloud tone was dry and motionless, she looked up at him with a mischievous grin. He met with her expression, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Cloud stepped back a little.

"Come with me!" Tifa grabbed his hand and ran out of the tent and towards the lake.

"Tifa! What are you doing?" He yelled trying to pull out of her grip but she was running so fast, she glimpsed back, her hair bouncing and freely flowing in the wind. She stuck out her tongue letting go of his hand.

"Catch me if you can" she said in a flirty tone and dived into the lake.

Clouds lips curved a smile, he threw off his boots along with his vest and ran in after Tifa, "Your gonna wish you never said that!" Cloud swam to the center of the lake at such a speed and looked around for Tifa but she was no where to be seen. "Tifa!" he called out wiping his hair back wards out of his face. Tifa jumped on Cloud from behind pushing him into the water, they both went under, Cloud turned around and tickled Tifa, her hair and clothes gracefully floated around her. Tifa could see how happy and free Cloud was already, no sound around them only the water. Cloud Touched a sensitive spot causing her to laughed so hard letting out too much air she grabbed her mouth, Cloud swam up to the surface with her both took a deep gasp of Air "That's what you get for teasing me" Cloud chuckled watching Tifa couch and laugh all soaked with water dripping from her bangs and her white top almost see through.

"Oh really?" she splashed water at Cloud and dove backwards, Cloud didn't wait around and swam after her, he dove deeper, pushing through the depth to slip under Tifa, he glided against her body stopping her in her swim. 'playing hard to get are we?' she thought as she watched Cloud swim in the deep water, "I'll show you hard to get!"

Cloud took out all his negative energy on swimming getting it all out so he could just relax and come up with a good plan. He swam to the surface again breathing hard and searching for Tifa, he saw movement form the cliff he turned to see Tifa under the waterfall, the water washing down on her, "Tifa..?" Cloud whispered with his eyes glued to her. Her clothes were stuck on her almost see through, she didn't take notice of Cloud gawking at her but she knew he was looking. 'keep looking boy' she giggled tilting her head back and massaging her hair, like she was in the shower. Cloud was now drooling, just watching her so memorized by her appeal. Tifa glanced over her shoulder at Cloud, catching his gaze and bit her bottom lip seductively. Every fiber in his being made attempts to repress the feelings that took over him in that moment, a feeling he simply couldn't describe. What was it about this girl that sparked his interest? Was he attracted to her simply because she was beautiful as well as his enemy? What ever it was, he could feel himself losing control over his composure. Something about Tifa made him feel at ease. Without a second thought, he swam to the waterfall and approached Tifa from behind and slipped a glove hand over her waist, the feeling of his hot breath on her neck sent a shock of sensation down her spine. Tifa found herself leaning into him, feeling his hard chest as the water continued to rush down onto them. Tifa's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a soft sigh as she felt Cloud's lips on her neck, Cloud relished the feeling over her skin against his lips and could taste her warm skin, feeling her pulse against his lips.

"Cloud" Tifa let out a pleasurable moan, Cloud ceased his kissing and held Tifa's waist firmly, his quick movements snapped Tifa out of the mood, "Cloud?" She asked turning to face him, "what is it-" She asked till Cloud placed his index finger on her lips.

"we're not alone" he took her hand in his and bolted out of the water, tugging Tifa along. Pushing her down with him they crouched behind a bolder. 'Has my father sent someone?' Cloud thought and he instantly hated himself for even going in the water after Tifa 'I should of known I'll have trouble controlling myself, I'm a fool around her as it is, what was I thinking!'

"I don't hear anything" Tifa whispered in Clouds ear, sending a small shiver causing him to tilt his head to the right.

"Tifa shh.. wait, who's that?"

"hmm" Tifa peeked over the bolder and Tifa's gaze was met with a familiar pair of emerald green eyes and auburn hair.

"AERITH!" Tifa jumped up and waived, Aerith's face lit up to see her friend safe.

"Tifa!" Cloud pulled her down behind the bolder, "What are you doing? No one can know you're here" He said firmly holding her shoulders.

"Cloud it's okay, Aerith's my best friend, I would lay my life down for her and she would do the same" the two locked in a gaze, "Cloud trust me.." she took his hand and revealed themselves from behind the bolder and walked over to the Tent where Aerith was waiting.

"TIFA!" Aerith ran over to Tifa and hugged her tight, "where the heck have you been! I was so worried!" She pulled away and observed Tifa and scanned her body to see if she's hurt, "Okay I'm confused, your feet is bandaged yet your half dressed, not to mention drenched" she looked over Tifa's shoulder to see a a dripping wet blond walk towards them. "Tifa?" Aeriths voice was shaky.

"Hey.." Cloud nodded at Aerith as he picked his boots and vest up.

"Aerith this is Cloud.. Cloud this is Aerith" Tifa introduced the two, they sat around the fire drying off, Cloud and Tifa explained the situation to Aerith.

"So what do we do now?" Aerith sighed trying to take in all the information.

"It's important we get those scrolls Aerith, please will you help us?" Cloud pleaded.

"And what of Tifa? Why does she have to tag along?" Aerith argued.

"Hang on.. Cloud what did your father say this morning, when you went to see him?" Tifa frowned a little looking directly at Cloud.

"He just wants the scrolls" Cloud lied, then looked at Aerith "Tifa is precious to us, we wont hurt her.. I wont hurt her" He looked back at Tifa, looking vulnerable sitting by the fire, he felt that same feeling as before rush over him and the urge to wrap her in his embrace came to his vision, but the thought of his father filled his mind and he shifted his gaze from Tifa to the burning fire. "After I get the scrolls I'll leave you Tifa and you can go back to your father" Cloud lied.

"Cloud?" Tifa tilted her head slightly looking at Cloud, "are you sure?" She asked, she was shocked, she did want to go home, but something in her shuddered at the thought of not being at Cloud's side but he didn't seem to react. 'who am I kidding he's a Delian, I guess I was wrong about him,. I gave in so easily!' She cursed herself. Tifa looked away and took a deep breath finding inner strength to move on, "Aerith we'll need your help to get into my house.. Father mustn't see us" Cloud stayed facing down but looked at Tifa, he could see she's holding in her tears and playing tough.

"I'll do my best Teef!" Aerith smiled positively, "I'll ride back in my moped and the two of you can travel on Cloud's bike but stay well behind so I can check where Master Zangan is and distract him" She suggested.

"Yeah good plan" Tifa smiled standing up and heading to the tent, Cloud watched her and felt things weren't right. He followed her to the tent but heard clothes shuffling and assumed she was changing so he began preparing to leave.

"Wow Teef you look great!" Aerith stood up and ran over to Tifa.

"Gee thanks hun" Tifa blushed, she and Aerith walked over to Cloud who was sitting on his bike just doing a few checks, he turned to see Tifa dressed in the clothes he got her earlier. Her hair was out as usual, her left shoulder exposed from the shoulder drop gray top that came just on her navel but she wore her vest underneath with dark blue skinny jeans and black leather boots that were knee height with a three inch heel. "All ready?" She asked Cloud smiling putting aside all that's happened.

"Uh yeah" he said nervously scratching the back of his spiky head. Before he could react Tifa jumped on behind Cloud, "I guess we should get going" She said wrapping her arms around his waist. With that Cloud turned on the engine. Aerith led the way to Tifa's house. Cloud felt Tifa's warmth on him, it made him feel at ease, knowing she's safe and with him, clips of the lake with Tifa played in his mind 'why does she make me feel like this? I over analyze everything..' he remembers how he just let go and for once in his life he had fun, did something without a plan and something about it felt good. Cloud sped up a little and Tifa tightened her grip on Cloud, he could feel she was scared. It made him feel a little at ease.

'I've never been so confused in my life!' Tifa shouted silently to herself and buried her face into Cloud's back breathing in his scent and taking in the last few moments she had with Cloud before they parted forever. Tifa was scared for the safety of her father, lost of not knowing what will happen next, confused and sad because as much as she wanted to go home safely to her father she didn't want to leave Cloud.

Finally they reached Lydia, Cloud and Tifa waited in the woods looking out for Aerith's all clear command.

"What if we don't find it?" Tifa asked in a low whisper.

"It should be there.. we'll go straight to areas he keeps private from you" he held Tifa's hand and ran towards the house as Aerith walked out the door and through the village with Master Zangan. "Come on we have to be quick" the two climbed up the tree and onto Tifa's balcony, Cloud grabbed Tifa's waist and helped her over the wall of the balcony.

"Thanks" she fixed her self and both ran into the house, Tifa's room was all tidy and her bed was made, Cloud pictured that moment on the bed they shared just the other night but snapped out of it when Tifa turned the knob of her door. Though Master Zangan wasn't home they were still careful, both ran to Zangan 's room and searched high and low.

"Cloud, I knew it there's no scrolls, I grew up with him, he doesn't hide anything from me.. I played in here when I was a child, I think I would remember scrolls." She said in frustration looking through her fathers possessions.

"Stay focused Tifa, think. Are there any hidden rooms you can recall from childhood, something you may have been to young to recall?"

"what... no Cloud, that's silly.." Tifa's thoughts trailed off as she failed to complete her sentence. "Wait.." she ran back to her room with Cloud running behind her.

"Teef?" Cloud asked when they came to Tifa's bed side.

"Cloud help me push this" the two pushed Tifa's bed and after it was moved, they came across a small handle.

"No way.." Cloud smiled, finally some result. Tifa crouched down to pull the handle but to no avail; it was locked.

"No it's locked!" she looked up desperately at Cloud.

"Come on Teef think" he sat next to her and cupped her face, "where could the key be? did your father give you any necklace maybe?" Tifa was given many keys but wasn't sure which key it could be.

"I don't know" she sighed and dropped on her bed "ouch" she landed on something hard under her pillow, turning on her elbow she revealed her diary. "of course" she said brightly and a key dropped out form the middle of the book.

"Yes!" Cloud kissed Tifa's cheek in excitement and practically ripped the key from her grasp. The small door creaked opene to reveal a small room, it hadn't been used for years, it was set up like an old little girls tea party room with small plastic cutlery and old stuffed toys. "Whoa this was your play room?" Cloud asked peering through and Tifa leaned on Clouds shoulder looking in with a soft smile remembering back to her old memories in this lost room. Cloud and Tifa both went in looking around, they had to crawl as they were too tall to walk in there.

"I don't know Clou-" they heard a door close downstairs

"SHIT! Come on Teef hurry!" Cloud stared at Tifa with a look of anxiety.

"I don't know where it is!" Tifa searched all around her, in boxes and she shuffled through the dust covered toys. She could sense Cloud's growing impatience.

"Forget it, lets go.. they're not here" Cloud was about to crawl out when he noticed Tifa still searching, "Teef! come on, were gonna get caught!" he grabbed her arm, yanking it in his direction.

"No Cloud we're so close" she gave into him and turned around to crawl out when she dropped the teddy bear, it made a heavy thud. "dammit!" she let out in gritted teeth.

"Who's there?" Master Zangan called from downstairs.

"Ahh Cloud lets go!" Tifa hurried Cloud trying to push him out, he was reaching for the bear as he grabbed it Tifa landing on top of him. Tifa leaned to a side with little space between them and Cloud ripped the head off the teddy revealing four golden scrolls.

"finally!" Cloud said excited, exhaling a sigh of relief.

"Who's there!" Master Zangan called out again, his voice becoming louder and more clear as he crept closer to Cloud and Tifa's location.


	5. Chapter V: Barely Human

**A/N **_okay okay okay...I know this chapter is LONG overdue and yes, it is rather short but some things came up that I wasn't really prepared for. Work got incredibly shitty and I ended up getting sick with an infection and a virus simultaneously which left me bed ridden for a few days. Anyways, thanks for sticking in there guys, some interesting stuff happening in this chapter. I am going to turn it to the co-author and hopefully will have chapter VI up in a matter of days!_

_As always, we own nothing except the storyline of this fic._

_ENJOY! _

Tifa peeked through the slight cracks of the perimeter of the door above them. She could see Zangan's shadow on the walls of her room. After a moment, he finally came in sight and with a quick gasp, she ducked back down as he crept closer to them. With narrowed brows, Zangan lowered himself to the floor and peeked down into the the gap, well aware that Tifa's bed had been moved. He slowly lowered his face to the floor with one eye closed.

"Master!" a voice called out. Zangan shot back up to find one of his men standing in the doorway.

"What is it Wedge?" he asked, his brows still narrowed. Wedge seemed to be in a state of panic and his breaths were quick and slightly hitched.

"Sir, we've word that Delian soldiers are present in Lydia at this very moment." Wedge worded breathlessly.

Zangan let out an aggravated sigh and turned his gaze to Tifa's balcony before returning his gaze to Wedge.

"Find Jessie and Biggs; send for them to search the village thoroughly, I'll gather the rest of the men and guard the perimeter. Go now!" Zangan ordered Wedge.

Wedge nodded and ran downstairs into the house. With one last look around Tifa's room, Zangan exited and Cloud and Tifa let out a sigh of relief as they could hear the front door slam shut.

"We need to go now!" Cloud said while placing the scrolls inside his sleeve. Tifa nodded as Cloud took her by the arm and lifted the wooden panel. Cloud climbed out first and grabbed Tifa's arm with one hand and pulled her up.

"We'll have to climb down the balcony again." Cloud told her. With both hands grasping the ledge, he hurled himself over and landed with a crouch on the ground. He looked up at Tifa, leaning against the ledge with her eyebrows lifted in surprise that he didn't hurt himself from the impact. He reached his arms upward and gave her a nod in reassurance that he would catch her. Tifa apprehensively lifted one leg over, followed by the other and paused for a second as she sat on the ledge with her legs dangling over. She clenched her eyes shut and slid herself off. Cloud swiftly caught her and began to run with the same speed as he exhibited when he'd first captured Tifa.

As they ran through the village, there were a few instances when they almost came in contact with some of Zangan's men. By a chance of luck, they were able to reach the outskirts and Cloud draped her over his motorcycle before he mounted the front and sped off in the direction of Icarus. He figured the abandoned houses would serve as a decent shelter for the night.

Cloud was able to speed through Icarus without passing through the markets, straight to the location of the abandoned houses. Although they'd become slightly dilapidated due to the lack of any inhabitants, it was the only option they had of not getting caught. With one swift kick, the door to one of the houses cracked and flew off of its hinges.

"In here." Cloud whispered to Tifa who was standing behind with a pained expression on her face.

Cloud returned her gaze with a stern expression. He reached for her hand and when she jerked it away, he continued to glare at her.

"You said you'd release me after you had the scrolls!" Tifa shouted at him.

Remembering what he'd told her before their rendezvous in Lydia, Cloud shook his head and ran a hand through his spikes and over his face. He simply couldn't tell her that he was forced to keep her as ordered by his father. He tried hard to come up with an excuse. " I..I.. I panicked alright, besides, how exactly would you explain your ordeal with a Delian soldier to your father?" he figured by turning her own world against her, she'd come to see his point.

Tifa released an exasperated sigh and followed him in the house. The house was broken down and had a musky scent of mildewed wood and dust. Looking around, Cloud saw the fireplace on the right hand side of what used to be a living room. Thinking on his feet he walked back over to the door that he'd kicked down and began to break it apart. Snapping some of the larger pieces on the banister of the stairs and some of the other pieces over his knee. While he threw the jagged pieces of wood into the fire place, Tifa simply sat on the other side of the room, her knees curled up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them; she simply watched him with a blank stare. Cloud pulled a small knife from his pocked followed by a block of flint. With only four strikes, he was able to ignite the wood, instantly warming their frigid surroundings and providing them with a sufficient amount of light. Walking back over to Tifa, Cloud pulled a wool blanket from his duffel bag and draped it over her shoulders and he sat next to her with his head leaning against the wall. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to organize his conflicting thoughts. He had a burning curiosity of the content of the scrolls and yet his mind couldn't shake the fear of Tifa discovering his father's plan to use her against her father. They sat in silence for a few moments before it was broken by Cloud.

"I'm sorry Tifa." he whispered to her. She turned to face him before she averted her gaze back to the blazing fire.

"Sorry won't bring me back to my family." she said with a shaky voice, her hands tightly clenched to the blanket around her shoulders.

Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat and reached into his pocket to retrieve the scrolls. He stared at them for a moment, his fingers fiddling with the small string ties that were holding them. Tifa returned her gaze to him, silently searching for the answers to all of her questions.

"Are...are you going to read them?" she stammered.

Without looking at her, Cloud continued to trace his fingers on the scrolls. He cringed his face and slightly as he gently tugged at one of the ends of the string to release the knot. With trembling hands, he unrolled them.

**Day 51 of Spring: Year 801**

**Subject one seems to have responded well to the first round of mako injections. If my data is correct, subject's vision has been enhanced, allowing him perfect vision in areas of darkness. He is still too young to be able to test his strength, however his muscle mass should increase dramatically, aiding him with over 300 pounds of additional strength. General Ajax should be thoroughly pleased with the results and his endeavor of his son becoming a great warrior should come to fruition. I can only hope that when these experiments are through, he will allow me passage back to Lydia to my family...that's to say if he has left them alive and unharmed. **

**-Hojo**

Cloud's breath hitched as he absorbed the words written on the scrolls. He was the subject on which this man called Hojo was experimenting on and his father was the one who'd willed it to happen. Cloud tossed aside the scrolls, unable to read the rest of the scroll or the others. Tifa stared at him with a shocked expression adorning her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with urgency.

Cloud sat in silence, his jaw clenched and his brows furrowed in anger and deceit. How could his father allow him to be the subject of such excruciatingly painful and dangerous injections. Cloud knew well of the last soldier to inject himself with the deadly substance that is mako. That name..a name that was rarely echoed by anyone..

_Sephiroth _

The sudden rise of that name in Cloud's head provoked all of the memories of his past. He could recall listening to his father speak of Sephiroth and of the damage he had done to himself by use of mako injections. It had let Sephiroth to his own demise...and yet Ajax allowed his son to be the subject of the very same experiment. Cloud's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name passing through Tifa's lips.

"Cloud..what is it?"

Cloud found himself suddenly mute; unable to do anything except lift his gaze from the floor to the Lydian woman sitting merely a couple of feet away from him. He drew his brows together in concern and dropped his gaze back down to the floor. A sudden curiosity came over him as he tore off the black sleeve hanging from the armor on his left shoulder. Tifa's brows narrowed in question of his actions. He clamped his eyes shut momentarily before fixing his eyes on his inner elbow. Although faint and faded over the years, he could make out the injection site of the thick, painful needle. He knew well that a side effect of mako was memory loss; hence his inability to recall the experiments. He lightly traced his gloved hand over the faint mark before dropping his arm to the floor and knocking his head back to the wall.

Tifa began to feel a sense of deep concern for the Delian soldier sitting before her. There was something about the way he touched the inner part of his arm. Something was not right. She watched him as he lifted his head from the wall only to bury it within his hands, his knees drawing closer to his chest. Still unsure of what she should do, she knelt on her knees and scooted closer to him. With his head still buried in his hands, Cloud could feel Tifa wrap and arm around his shoulder to drape some of he blanket over him. He jerked away at her touch and he could feel Tifa's gaze still on him. Tifa nervously lifted her hand to the nape of his neck, instantly bringing a sense of calm to him. He raised his head to meet her gaze, her eyes sparkling with concern for his well being. His eyes widened and he swallowed the lump sitting in his throat when he felt her hand move from the back of his neck to cup his cheek within her palm. The sense of calm washing over him from her touch.

"You don't have to tell me but I'm here." she whispered, lifting his face to meet her eyes before they could return their gaze to the same spot on the floor he'd been staring at for what seemed like an eternity. Cloud found himself leaning into her hand, his eyes slowing closing as he let out a shuttering sigh. He lightly lay his gloved hand over the back of hers and removed it gently from his cheek. Tifa squinted her eyes briefly in sympathy despite being oblivious to the content of the scrolls, she knew what ever lay hidden in them, it was enough to put Cloud beside himself. She lightly clenched her lower lip with her teeth and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead on his before releasing a small sigh.

Cloud remained silent, feeling her warm breath on his cheek. It was bad enough that he was keeping her against her will, as a pawn to be used against her own family and country. She was his enemy, but in that moment, he couldn't help but relish the feeling of her face pressed against his. The supposed last person to have injected mako in his bloodstream became a monster, was this to be his fate as well? He retracted his head from hers and ran his hand through his hair, back down to his face. What else was hidden from him? Was this why the Delian government had forbid its citizens from digging into the past? What secrets lie hidden in the other scrolls? And why was it imperative that they be stripped from Lydian hands? So many questions coursed through his mind, unable to come up with an answer to any of them. He only knew of one thing..disgust..he barely felt human.


	6. Chapter VI: We All Want to Be Saved

_** Okay, here is chapter VI! Lots of revealing information in this chapter concerning Sephy and the cause of the war between Delos and Lydia, along with a couple of surprises! This chapter was written by the co-author, Jahanara who can also be found under the username of Rimma911 on deviantART. Chapter VII will most likely be updated within the next few days so stay tuned and thank you for the support!_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters affiliated with the game. This story was strictly fan-made; however we do own the storyline as well as the character of Ajax._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

The sound of the crackling fire filled the silence as the two sat in a comforting hug, wrapped in the blanket. Both lost in thought, Cloud embraced Tifa tightly and held her, all the questions had no answer but there was only one thing he was grateful for and that was Tifa, she was so innocent and the only one who didn't lie to him, not once. Cloud wasn't the only one with millions of thoughts, Tifa sat mute in Cloud's embrace, she knew Cloud didn't keep his word of setting her free but she had a deep feeling he had good reason. As much as she did want to be out of this messy situation she didn't want to leave Cloud.

"Cloud?" Tifa spoke in a little voice, Cloud nuzzled his face into Tifa's neck not wanting to face the world.

"Hmm" he muffled, he has never felt like this, the only time he would rest is at night to sleep, his body and mind were very different but he was too tired to analyze it.

Tifa didn't know what to ask and stayed silent, the silence spoke for itself, both could sense that neither of them understood what was happening and the worst part was they didn't have answers to their questions. Tifa drifted off to sleep in Cloud's hold, he felt her weight on him and eased his grip, leaning back onto the wall and letting her slip down till her head rested on his chest. He stroked her peaceful sleeping face

"I'm sorry you got caught up in all this.." He spoke with a heaviness in his words and sighed deeply, his words not stirring her from her slumber.

He looked aside to the scrolls he couldn't help but want to find out what else was hidden from him his entire life, he had to uncover the truth. He picked up another scroll and before opening the tied bow he lifted his knees up with Tifa cradled in-between and untied the bow over Tifa, unrolling the scroll to open another Diary note.

**Day 90 of Spring: Year 801**

**Cloud Strife (subject 1) is progressing better than the other soldiers, his body seems to crave for more doses of Mako. He can build momentum very quickly and keep a steady speed without breaking a sweat. He can control his heart rate and keep it at a rhythmic speed without losing control or passing out. I must say Cloud does stand out from all the other soldiers, it has only been four doses of Mako and his muscle mass has increased dramatically.**

**As much as I am pleased with Cloud Strife's progress, I am also worried of how it can go wrong at any time. I am aware of the tests with Sephiroth, we achieved the strongest soldier ever to stand who turned against the humans and became reckless and unstoppable.. I mustn't let history repeat itself with Cloud Strife. I did my best today when Cloud passed his fifth dose of Mako, his body seemed to adjust to it very quickly, the next test was to see how his body handles high pressures, this was done with my subject submerged in a glass vessel filled with cold water. **

**On the second night of the testing Cloud's body began reacting, his heart rate was uneven not the constant flow is should be. I was alone with the test subject when he lost control, his movement became stronger I could see his body was throbbing with pain, his muscles were almost ripping. He awoke in agony in the water, I could hear his muffled groans through the thick glass. I went closer to the tank, his eyes shot open and a pair of slit pupils locked into mine. That night I saw a new level of a Mako reaction, such strength beyond my belief, he was no human but.. almost a transient to a demi-god, due to a faltered ability to have intention. This experiment must not be continued.**

**-Hojo**

Cloud swallowed hard, all that training and pushing himself to be the best was all Mako not him.. He didn't understand what happened with his mother

"Mother was a test subject too?" He tuned his gaze to Tifa who was fast asleep on him. He felt disgusted by himself, he isn't at all natural, but a fake science project that resembled a human only in shape. Gleaming down to the angel in his loving hold made him hate himself, Tifa was the little spark of light right now and he was coming to the conclusion quickly that he could not lose her.

~How could I do this to her? I'm being selfish, keeping her like this, she deserves better!~

He clenched his fists, his Rage heated picturing his father's face "She'll be a wonderful bait" those venomous words stabbed Cloud's heart, the morning in his fathers chambers replayed in his mind and the raging fire continued to build. The respect for his father was gone, Cloud didn't hesitate to cut people off his life, he has no emotion when it comes to anyone double-crossing or using him he can easily take a life without hesitation..

Tifa let out a little groan as she nuzzled into Cloud's chest, her sound and movements made him freeze and snap out of the deep thought. Once her moving ceased, he reached for the third Scroll, he didn't wait around and quickly opened it up to read the content.

**Day 95 of Spring: Year 801**

**Cloud made things very uneasy on the second night of the testing. He broke through the four inch glass tank he was bathing in with such ease, my left arm is broken from when he attacked me, I had no choice but to inject him with a tranquilizer, only problem being that I had to use three large injections directly in his jugular vein, his body was very strong and didn't react to the first dose.. Already he is unstoppable, what more does Ajax want?**

**Ajax did not take the reading lightly, it was cased as a dangerous test and it must be stopped, any more level of Mako can kill Cloud or worse create another, stronger Sephiroth so I simply refused to help with this project. **

**Ajax and I had lunch, only he invited me to show me photos of my dead family.. I was foolish to go against such a animal. I was the cause for my family's death.**

**I will continue the Mako testing experiment with Test subject 1 - Cloud Strife, not because of Ajax but for my family, their deaths would be for nothing.. **

**-Hojo**

Cloud felt a lump in his throat, he was the reason this all happened to Hojo, all these years everyone believed Hojo was the bad one who stole research and did many secret experiments, the truth was bitter but nothing like what he was made to believe his whole life. He had more disgust for his father than ever before.

~How could he do this?~

Cloud kept asking himself, trying to understand what his father put him through, for his own benefit. He kept his gaze fixed on sleeping Tifa.

~I need to understand~ Cloud lifted the scroll upright and began reading the final scroll.

**Day 25 of Summer: Year 802.**

**His dream is fulfilled, Ajax has created his perfect weapon and one that is his own. Cloud is unstoppable, he is super human, just what Ajax wanted. I always questioned why Cloud's body seemed to be immune to mako, after many secret tests and hidden experiments, I came to learn the truth.**

**Ifalna Strife died two years after she gave birth to Cloud Strife, I read into her files to learn her body decayed slowly and painfully from an abnormal substance called 'Mako'. Finally now it all fits into place, Ajax had injected his wife with Mako during he pregnancy with Cloud. Mako was far too strong for Ifalna but Cloud developed from when he was a fetus, which is why his body was immune and can handle high doses. Somehow Ajax got hold of my files and knew it was a far better approach to inject the mother during an early pregnancy which could affect the fetus directly. Ajax used his wife only to create a weapon to take over Lydia and any other country standing in his way of becoming the strongest and the most powerful ruler ever to exist. He hides this secret away and forbids his people to learn of the past but today I must escape and do my family proud, reveal the truth to my people of Lydia.**

**-Hojo**

Cloud's throat dried up and his hands began to tremble, he dropped the page on Tifa and it slid off her body, onto the floor. Mixtures of feelings and emotion flooded Cloud's mind, it was hard enough for him knowing he was an experiment and now learning his mother died cause of him just killed him inside. He could feel his body breaking, he needed to get out. Being as gentle yet quick as possible, trying to get Tifa off of him and onto the floor carefully was hard, his movements awoke Tifa, she slowly came to reality, groaning quietly and rubbing her eye as her back met the ground.

"Cloud?" She spoke with a broken tired voice.

Hearing his name through her lips was the final straw, he broke into tears, unable to hold it in, he dropped onto Tifa as she gasped and her eyes shot open. His weight was heavy, she could feel his chest beating and his arms wrap around her tight. His emotions for the first time in his life were uncontrollably unstable, his muffled deep cry vibrated through Tifa's body causing her to cry along with him. She involuntarily began to attempt to sooth his quiet sobs.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be okay.." She spoke as soothingly as possible stroking Cloud's back in comfort.

~Something is terribly wrong, Cloud crying? This is madness, I don't think he even knows what crying is!~ Tifa couldn't come to terms with the situation and just continued to calm the storm in Cloud's heart, holding him as he lay on top of her, crying deeply remembering all the things gone wrong in his life, he let out all of his emotions,holding in nothing, recklessly sobbing.. He didn't think twice about opening up to the woman beneath him, she understood him without him having to speaking a word.

After what seemed like hours Cloud fell asleep but Tifa lay with him, his head atop her chest as she stroked his soft long spikes just lost in thought. His breathing was gentle and clear, no heaviness or secrets, as though he was finally at ease. he breathed softly on Tifa's left Collar bone, his head resting next to her neck.

"I wish I could take your pain away" She whispered softly and fell asleep stroking Cloud in comfort, with no sound but the crackle of the wood burning in the fire and the two breathing softly.

The next morning Cloud awoke first, his arms around Tifa, hugging her back as she lay on her side too, the fire had died out over night and she sun light beaded into the room through the dusty windows. Cloud lifted himself up a little to look over at Tifa, seeing her still asleep he couldn't help but kiss her cheek as a token of his gratitude.

"Thank you." He whispered, Tifa slightly smiled in her sleep and snuggled into the blanket a little.

Cloud scanned the room and remembered where they were and the events that happened last night, the four open scrolls lay scattered on the ground. He pulled away from Tifa, being extremely careful not to wake her, he felt guilty for waking her last night and exploding on her without reason to her knowledge and she still accepted it and was incredibly understanding about it. He crawled over to the scrolls rolling them up again, he packed away all his things ready to leave only Tifa lay with the blanket. He needed fresh air, some adrenalin, some time to think..

The bright sunshine awoke Tifa, she blinked a few times, hiding away from the light under the blanket and turned to hopefully land on Cloud, but there was nothing, she stretched out her arm and felt the empty space. She peeked through the blanket to see the empty room..

"Huh?.." She said in confusion and sat up to look around the room.

"Cloud?" She called out but he was no where to be seen..

~did he leave because of last night?~ she gasped and covered her mouth, the more she looked around to see the lack of his presence, the more hurt she felt till her eyes stopped at Clouds bag.

Tifa crawled over and placed the bag on her lap as she unfastened the straps it to find the four scrolls neatly tucked in.

"Oh Tifa" she said to herself, "Come girl you can do this" she motivated herself, the guilt of going against Cloud mad her hands tremble. She knew she had very little time to read the scrolls so she didn't waste a single second. It felt like hours till Tifa finished reading the final scroll

"Cloud?" she whispered, "it all makes sense now, how he's so strong, how he runs like that even when he's carrying me" Her heart was racing thinking of Cloud frightened Tifa, as though she doesn't know him anymore, "he's not human."

She rolled up the scrolls placing them back how Cloud left them.

~He is another Sephiroth..~ she hugged her knees, ~Ajax did this.. creating a weapon using his own son.. and killing his wife~ she placed everything in order, trying to make everything fit.. she snapped out of thought and shot up

"Wait.. Cloud didn't know!" She stood up and looked around for clues of where Cloud might be. Thoughts swam through her mind, images of last night played in her mind.. "he was so hurt.. He is human" she mumbled to herself trying to understand. Not seeing Cloud in the room made her think

~Sephiroth found out about the tests done on him.. and now Cloud did to~ she gasped.

"How could he just leave?" heaviness built up in her chest, it seemed like he did leave even after he opened up to her, still he left. Tifa stood up with the blanket around her back, over her fore arms and walked around the house hoping she would find him sitting in one of the room. When she reached the main room upstairs she looked out the window and noticed a black motorbike approaching the house, Tifa squinted her eyes hoping it was Cloud.

"Cloud!" She jumped up with joy and ran through the house to the front door. Overwhelmed feeling washed over her

~history won't repeat itself, Cloud is nothing like Sephiroth!~ she told herself, her footsteps were quick and sounded noisy as every step echoed when she ran through the wooden creaky floor boards.

By the time she reached the door Cloud was already standing in the doorway with a shocked expression carrying two coffees and a bag.

"You made all that noise?" Cloud asked looked bewildered at the slim build woman.

Tifa continued to run at him and hug Cloud tight, being careful not to drop what he was carrying.

"I thought you left me.." She spoke in a relived tone and released a sigh of relief as she pulled back to view his face, his eyes were still a little puffy but relaxed.

"I won't leave you Teef.. I'm sorry I worried you, I went to get us some breakfast" he looked down at the coffees.

"Its okay, I'm just glad you came back.." She smiled, taking some of the things off Clouds hand trying to act as casual as possible but the contents of the scrolls kept coming into thought.

"shall we?" Cloud gestured at the room they were sleeping in. The two sat in the room eating croissants and sipping their hot coffees.

"I didn't want to disturb you, it was selfish of me to wake you last night and keep you awake like that.. I just wanted to make it up to you, start your day on a good note" Cloud explained.

"You don't have to apologize Cloud, It's okay.." she smiled with ease

"I'm sorry I'm keeping this information from you" he looked at his bag where the scrolls were.

"Cloud, stop apologizing.." she gently wiped some flakes of the croissant from the side of his mouth, "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready, I'm here to help you Cloud.. Thank you for allowing me to" she smiled nervously, the guilt was eating her up.

"I want to tell you.. but I just can't, I don't know how" Cloud looked down at his coffee with a look of confusion. "Teef, what really happened to Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth..?" Tifa jerked when she heard his name. "Why the sudden question?" She asked tilting her head a little ~obviously he will want to know after reading all that!~.

"I'm tired of following orders, the past is hidden from the Delian's, we are forbidden to look into the past... I blindly listened and followed these pointless rules, now I'd like to know what really happened, why our countries are against each other.. what are we fighting for. Tifa, I don't know how the other Lydian people are like but you are simply amazing, a breath of fresh air. Delians know nothing but war. I want to know Tifa.. Will you tell me?" He looked up at her with an eased expression.

Tifa closed her eyes and gently nodded, "My father told me Sephiroth was a good man he only turned evil when he came to learn of the truth about himself.." Tifa sat comfortably as she began to tell the forgotten tale.

Cloud frowned with a confused and slight look of anger in his expression, "What truth?"

"He is not what you think, he's a test subject.." she sighed.

~Mako~ Cloud thought, but he had to act surprised, "Test subject?" He asked, pretending he doesn't have a clue.

~Great acting Cloud, gee I see right through you~ She kept a straight face and continued.

"My father said it's this substance called Mako, I don't know the full extents of it but I know its un-natural and is used to enhance strength as well as other attributes. Sephiroth learned he was created from Jenova cells when Lucrecia was pregnant with Sephiroth, the cells were injected directly into the bloodstream,he sadly did not make it-"

Cloud felt a knot in his stomach thinking of his mother when she was pregnant with him.

Tifa continued "-He grew up in the lab, what a sad life getting tested on everyday, but this became normal to him. Over time, more and more tests were done when he was a child until he became a great weapon, he became 1st rank General , your father is 5th rank.. Sephiroth aided in the victory of the Wutai war.. see, at the time, he was an obedient soldier, he only did what he was told." Tifa felt she had to say that to make Cloud understand his situation.

"Things changed when he went on a mission to Nibelheim, that's where I was born.. He somehow managed to find his reports in the Shin-Ra Mansion, that's when he learned of the experiments. Many years ago, Cetra used to rule the planet until humans wiped out their race, destroying it and changing the planet. "I am the last remaining Cetra. I am the rightful heir to this planet!"are the words he spoke before launching his attacks".

Cloud eyes fixated on Tifa, trying to absorb all the information she is telling him ~the scrolls~ he thought.. he was scared of how easily history can repeat itself, only now he is able to control his emotions he had a whole night of digesting the information, but what will happen when it comes time to face his father..

"He didn't take the news well and set the village ablaze.. My parents tried to stop him, he had his own plans, he knew he was invincible, he wanted to rule the planet and use it as a vessel to travel the cosmos.. your father and Master Zangan worked together to put an end to Sephiroth, but Cloud your father was behind all these testing.."

Cloud clenched his fists knowing full and well his father is no saint, "He created Sephiroth" he spoke in a deep, broken voice ~His wishes were not fulfilled with Sephiroth so he used me and my mother as a guinea pig~

Tifa nodded sadly and continued, "Master Zangan and Ajax worked together after all destruction Sephiroth caused, but Master found out of the experiments and tried to put a stop to it all but Ajax refused and that's when Lydia and Delos became enemies.. The scientist behind this all was held captive, sadly, he was a Lydian forced to work for the Delians." a sad look washed over Tifa's face as an image of the lunch Hojo and Ajax had came to vision in her mind.

~what will she do when she finds out his family were murdered?~ he thought seeing her expression

"Well that's all I know of Sephiroth, but Ajax is still continuing his experiments so I don't know what is happening now, only how the Delians are destroying the planned creating far too much pollution, weapons.. its just too much"

"Ajax is making a new weapon.. only this time Hojo is not around to help.." he spoke aloud

"uh.. Hojo?" Tifa looked up at Cloud raising a brow, "Who is Hojo?" pretending not to know who the scientist is.

"He is the Lydian scientist, I knew him, but I don't remember much of him as I was very young" he quickly said trying not to lie.

"I'm sorry Cloud, this is all a shock to you.. your face is rather pale" She put her hand over his for comfort, "are you okay?" she asked in concern

~Come on Cloud just be honest with me, tell me!~

Cloud smiled, "you have nothing to apologize for Tifa, you didn't do anything wrong" He pulled away from her and stood up, walking towards the window.

Tifa remained on the floor with her legs crossed, she followed Cloud with her eyes when he looked back at her plainly

"Cloud.. I know" she bit her bottom lip, Cloud's expression turned into a frown.

"You know? ..Of?" he raised a brow

"I was scared when I saw you gone this morning and your bag was just there.. and I read the scrolls" she said quickly, "..I'm sorry" she said apologetically.

"Tifa" He looked at her disappointed, his expression was too much for and she lowered her gaze in shame. Cloud could see she didn't mean to tread on his feelings and walked over to Tifa

"Hey.. Look at it this way, it saves me having to find a way to tell you" he crouched down opposite her.

"So you're not mad?" she locked her ruby eyes with his crystal blue orbs.

Cloud shook his head, "Are you not afraid? I mean I'm half Mako.. some uncontrollable beast.."

"-Cloud.. no I'm not scared.. I mean I was at first but you are not Sephiroth, I know you Cloud and I feel safe with you.. History won't repeat again, we have to make sure of it!"

Cloud smiled and he felt his chest lift as Tifa spoke those words..

"What's the plan for today? Well every second is precious Cloud.. I have a bad feeling something is happening in Lydia, Delians are always attacking." She crossed her arms in frustration, blowing her fringe away from her eyes.

"I know Tifa.. It's amazing how I see things now, you opened my eyes Teef and I am grateful, thank you.. I'm sorry for all the damage my people have caused you and your village.".

"Come on lets get going" held Tifa's arms firmly lifting her upright to make her stand.

Tifa was caught off guard "uh- where are we going?" she looked at Cloud blankly.

"We're gonna get to the bottom of this!" he grabbed Tifa's hand and his bag, both paced out of the house.

"Cloud! Can we talk about this rationally and really think about it.."

Cloud placed his bag on the bike and turned around to Tifa, "I have thought about it" with those final words he grabbed Tifa's hips and pulled her into him, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers,

"I need you to prevent me from falling into the darkness."

"I will do my best" she whispered

Cloud brushed his nose with hers leaning in to meet her lips with his. they didn't know what will happen the next time they pull over, their moment together was precious and both wanted to savor it. Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck as Cloud deepened the kiss slowly, the dreamy sensation came to a finish when they parted and they placed small gentle kisses

"Are you ready?" Clouds husky voice penetrated through Tifa, sending her a storm of chills

"Lets do this!" She said sounding repetitive

Cloud placed her on the bike, he took a deep breath before climbing on himself. Tifa wrapped her arms around his body as he revved the engine and sped off heading towards Delos.

**Please Read and Review! We love hearing feedback! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter VII: Unbridled Passion

***Author's note: _Okay so it's been a long time since I've had the chance to update. Please don't shoot me *runs and hides* I've had a crazy couple of weeks and whenever I wrote, I wasn't happy with what I was writing so I took a little break and I think it has paid off. Now WARNING: this chapter contains mature content, if you are uncomfortable with adult themes then please skip this chapter and wait until the next one is finished. My lovely co-author will be writing chapter VIII so stay tuned for that!_

_Also this is my first ever attempt at a lemon so please let me know how I did! _

_Disclaimer...I own nothing except the storyline_

* * *

_ENJOY_

As they sped through the grasslands leading to Lydia, Tifa clung close to Cloud, feeling his muscles contract and shift with every turn of his bike. Her eyes drifted to his wrist, shifting the throttle, where he bore the symbol of his village. She found herself strangely, drawn closer to him, despite now having knowledge of Cloud's past. Somehow, it made her want to protect him, even if that meant protection from himself. She could only hope that Zangan would at least listen to his story and Gaia-willing, offer help.

Cloud could feel Tifa shifting from behind him, a brief chill crawling his back when he felt her head rest on his back. But even the feel of her so close to him couldn't distract his thoughts. It seemed as though his world had come tumbling down unto him. For the first time in his life, a realization hit him, he had no sense of self..of who he was. So many years of training and constant warfare had drowned any need for anything else. In a way, he could forgive his father for subjecting him to the injections, but the one sin he will never forgive, is knowing what Ajax did to his mother. Was she willing? Was she coaxed into it? Was she forced? Did she know that the injections would lead to her death? Cloud grimaced and his hold on the throttle became tighter as he revved the bike faster. He could feel Tifa pulling back from the sudden speed and shivered as her arms enveloped his waist tighter; clinging to him. His thoughts shifted back to the woman clinging to his form. Just the mere thought of having to tell Tifa of his father's scheme to pit her against her father and her own village caused his stomach to twist into knots. How could he tell her...should he even tell her? The one person who had ever shown an interest in who he really was...the one person who seemed to actually care for his well-being. He didn't deserve that kind of reverence from her.

Streaks of bright red and orange were painting the sky as they neared Lydia. Cloud understood fully that he still needed to keep himself scarce in the village. To them, he was their enemy..a virus which must be purged immediately. He trusted Tifa as she led them through the village, staying clear of main roads which would most likely be crowded with people. As they neared her house, he slowed his motorcycle to a stop and released the kickstand, dismounting before reaching for Tifa to help her off. He held onto her waist after placing her on her feet and searched her eyes. He saw fear, with a small touch of assurance behind it. He felt as though he were being selfish..asking Tifa to risk her reputation among her people as well as risking a complete loss of trust between her and the only family she'd ever known.

Tifa could sense the questioning in his eyes and offered him a smirk accompanied by a slight nod of reassurance. She had no idea what to expect. All she knew, was that she and Cloud needed to find a way to make things right. To allow the truth of the war to spill over both villages. Tifa briefly allowed her eyes to drift passed Cloud into the distance, trying to repress the thoughts of what was to come.

She finally pulled away, grabbing Cloud's hand and pulling him behind her. She took a deep breath as she approached the door and grasped the doorknob with a trembling and slightly perspiring palm. She carefully twisted the handled and the door quietly creaked as she opened it, peering one eye into the house, careful to keep Cloud behind her and unseen.

"Papa..?" she called quietly into the house, only to be met with the same heavy silence. She turned her head to face Cloud and motioned with her head to follow her inside.

Carefully they wandered through her house, searching for any sign of Zangan. Tifa released a heavy sigh of relief.

"I guess he isn't here."

Cloud ran a hand over his face and then back through his spikes before turning to face Tifa.

"Great..so now what do we do?"

Tifa shrugged and flashed him a skeptical look. " I guess we just wait."

Cloud remained silent as he continued to scan the house with his eyes. The silence broken by the sound of his stomach rumbling. When was the last time either one of them had eaten anything? Yesterday morning perhaps..and even that was barely enough to satisfy any hunger at all.

"You too huh?" Tifa said, offering him a smile. "Let me see what we have here. I'll meet you in my room."

Eyes cast to the floor, Cloud nodded and proceeded up the steps while Tifa went searching for something to barter out of the kitchen.

In Tifa's bedroom, Cloud attempted to fix his gaze on the décor of the walls and bedding, anything to distract him from the ominous thoughts currently crushing him. As he searched her room curiously, he smirked at how organized Tifa was. Every item on her vanity was meticulously placed according to the item's purpose. Her bed was neatly made with silver throw pillows, standing out from the dark blue bedding. A sheer black netting fluidly and loosely curving through the four posts reaching above the bed. Cloud tilted his head back as he felt the cool breeze moving through the balcony doors. The sky was beginning to grow dark. He inhaled sharply and allowed himself to sit down at the foot of her bed. His gaze shifted curiously to the nightstand next to her bed. He briefly turned to glance back at the door in fear that Tifa could walk in at any moment. But he couldn't suppress the need to know more about her. He carefully pulled the drawer of the nightstand open only to discover and array of paper sprawled across the bed of the drawer. His brows drew together in curiosity as he sorted through some of the paper. It appeared to be sheet music, with tiny pencil scribblings in various areas of the paper. He recalled seeing the piano in the lounge room downstairs and assumed Tifa knew how to play. Placing the papers he gathered back, he sorted deeper through Tifa's belongings and came across a few pictures of Tifa when she was young. There was one of Tifa standing in what appeared to be a training arena with Zangan standing to her left with an arm draped around her shoulder, a look of utter pride on both of their faces. Cloud swallowed hard as he stared at Tifa in the picture, clad in nothing but a tiny white tank top with suspenders draping over her shoulders and hooking down to the sorriest excuse for a skirt he'd ever seen. Her legs seemed to go on for miles in the picture, leading down to delicate ankles and heavy boots on her feet.

"That was taken right after I completed my training tests." A voice came from the doorway.

Wide-eyed, Cloud froze and peered over his shoulder to find Tifa standing there with a tray of various fruits, bread and a few slices of meat.

"Sorry, I was curious." Cloud muttered in an almost pitiful tone. Ashamed that she caught him snooping through her things.

The corners of her lips curled into a sly smile and she chuckled briefly. Sighing as she made her way over to where Cloud was sitting on her bed. She carefully placed the tray on the bed between them and picked up a peach, rubbing it on her shirt before taking a bite.

"I figured some fruit and bread would be alright...not really the best idea to load up on carbohydrates right now." She said while still chewing.

Cloud nodded briefly and picked up a piece of bread, placing a thin slice of meat on top and biting into it like it was the best meal he'd ever had. Being on the look-out constantly, food wasn't exactly plentiful nor was it easy to come by at times.

They ate in silence and every now and again, Tifa would catch Cloud staring at her while she ate. Tifa could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she felt Cloud's eyes scrutinizing her discretely with his eyes. She giggled inwardly as their eyes would meet briefly and he would immediately turn away, hoping she wasn't catching him eying her.

Cloud couldn't help but feel slightly depraved when he discovered himself to be slightly aroused by the way she licked the corners of her lips after taking another bite into the peach. He felt like he didn't deserve to look at her that way and he tried his best to keep a handle on his probing eyes and continued eating.

What he didn't know was that Tifa was eying him in her own special way. She relished at the sight of his unruly blond spikes, moving as the breeze from the balcony spilled into her room. She closed her eyes briefly, with the pleasant image of Cloud atop his motorcycle, that same breeze rushing passed him as he effortlessly rode the enormous motorcycle through various terrains in her mind. He clearly had no idea of how devastatingly alluring he was to her. Everything from the slight freckles on the sides of his nose and cheeks, to his rough, battle-worn hands. And who could resist those enticing eyes. Eyes that held such a gaze that they could break into the very depths of a person's soul.

Tifa felt slightly light headed and placed a hand on her stomach in a feeble attempt to soothe the increasing heat in the pit of her stomach. Cloud must have taken notice as she felt a hand on her shoulder, breaking her away from her fantasy.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, with imploring eyes.

She nodded quickly and resumed chewing on the bite of peach that had sat forgotten in her mouth while her thoughts began to wander. In an act of sudden boldness, she lifted the peach to his lips, awaiting him to take a bite. Cloud shyly complied and sank his teeth into the flesh of the sweet fruit. Tifa smiled demurely when she noticed a small stream of peach nectar had managed to dribble down his chin. She chuckled and reached a hand to his face, leaning hers towards his but stopping briefly for a moment as she noticed his breathing hitched. Their faces only inches apart, close enough to inhale each others' breaths. Cloud shuddered as Tifa touched her lips to Cloud's chin, imbibing the forgotten nectar which somehow tasted sweeter coming off of his skin. When she pulled back, they searched each others eyes for a moment. Both wanting the same thing. Cloud dropped his bread carelessly on the floor and reached to cradle Tifa's face in his hands, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. He felt his heart race as Tifa responded to his kiss with an unbridled passion.

The peach was released from Tifa's hold and dropped to the nightstand as her arms circled around his neck. Cloud removed his hands from her face and gently enveloped her small waist, tracing her shoulders and sides along the way. They were completely lost in each other. Both desperately clinging to each other as though it was the last moment of their lives.

They continued to kiss hungrily for a few more moments and for he sake of air, Cloud broke away from the kiss, releasing Tifa's lower lip with a gently slurp and began to trail kisses from her jawline to the side of her neck Relishing at the taste of her skin on his lips.

Tifa's hands automatically slid into his hair, gripping the locks tightly and shuddered when Cloud discovered a sweet spot on her neck; one that even she was unaware of until his lips had uncovered it.

Cloud maneuvered her to straddle his lap, his hand resting on her lower back for support. She shut her eyes in pure bliss as she felt his hand come around to rest on her breast. She gasped as she felt his hand squeeze gently and his thumb brush across slightly hardened and sensitive flesh. Trailing kisses back up her neck, Cloud's lips met Tifa's once more in a feverish kiss. His tongue surging past her lips to join hers in a battle which she gladly gave in to.

Completely enveloped in sheer rapture, Tifa pushed Cloud gently by the shoulders so that his back now rested on the bed with her still straddling his legs. His breath hitched slightly at the feel of her hands sliding up his chest to rest on either side of his neck, his eyes closing in delicious bliss. Her touch did amazing things to him, his thoughts filled with nothing but her and the feelings she gave him.

Tifa released his lips with a tug of his bottom lip with her teeth. Cloud gazed into her half-lidded, sparkling burgundy pools, filled with passion and desire. Shyly, he began tracing the outline of her her shirt with one hand, the other resting on her back, moving underneath the shirt to caress her velvet skin. Without breaking their gaze, Tifa kissed him lightly and pushed herself back up to her knees, still straddling him, to pull the shirt over her head, deciding to leave her vest up to him when he was ready.

After letting her shirt fall carelessly to the floor, Tifa reached for Cloud's still gloved hands and brought his fingers up to her lips. She softly ghosted her lips over his finger tips, causing his heart beat to quicken at such a rapid pace that he was almost sure she could hear it. A chill ran up his spine when she tugged on the fingers of the glove with her teeth, gently pulling the leather away from his fingers before using her teeth again to completely shed his hand of the material. Allowing the glove to fall to the bed, she repeated the step with his other hand before placing his now free hands back to her waist.

He relished in the feel of his now bare hands against her smooth, now slightly flushed, skin. He traced his fingers up the length of her arms and cradled her face in his hands once again to pull her down to meet his lips once again in a passionate kiss. He felt his shoulder guard click as it was released from his shoulder and tossed to the floor, making a loud thump at the contact followed by the sound of the belts draped across his chest being released. Noticing that he was holding in his breath, Tifa abruptly pulled away, searching his eyes for a command to stop what she was doing. Her own breaths, heavy and uneven.

They stayed that way for a moment before Cloud reached up to the zipper of his vest resting at his collarbone, to tug it down slowly. Allowing her to push the sides apart and lavish his chest the affectionate kisses. His skin began to prickle as Tifa ran her hands up his smooth chest and back down to his well-defined abdomen.

Tifa couldn't help but admire the site beneath her as she kissed and nipped gently at his flesh, inhaling his unique scent. His chest and shoulders were broad and she took notice to a faint trail of blond hair below his navel disappearing into his trousers. She wanted to devour him where he lay.

As she continued with her kisses, Cloud reached both arms behind her and unzipped her vest, lightly pulling it down her arms. When she was released, he tossed the vest to the side of the bed.

Tifa let out a broken gasp when Cloud held onto her waist and rolled her over so that she was now beneath him. He shrugged his vest off and returned to her lips, now red and slightly swollen from their ministrations. Opening his eyes to meet her gaze, he slide his palm up her smooth stomach to her now bare breast causing Tifa to let out a quiet groan, biting her lip to withhold her moans. He kissed her feverishly, humming in satisfaction as he inhaled her labored breaths and drank her soft moans. He caressed the side of her face, pushing the fringe off her forehead and trailed his hand down her neck, to the swell of her breasts, and passed her stomach to grip the button on her jeans. Seeing no objection in her eyes, he released the button, followed by the zipper. He moved off the bed and grasped the waist of her jeans, tugging them down where Tifa kicked them off along with her boots when they reached her ankles. A sheer pair of white laced, panties serving as the only clothing left on her body.

Tifa sat up to grab Cloud by the waist of his trousers and began to undo them quickly before she lost her nerve. The entire experience being completely new to her and mostly likely him as well. She kissed his chest gently as she tugged his trousers down. When they reached his knees, he took over the task and kicked them aside with his foot.

Tifa could only drink in the site before her, never being this close to a naked man before. The man standing in front of her was pure perfection. She stood up off of the bed, her bare chest pressing against his, causing him to groan at the contact. She traced his jawline with her fingers and trailed her hands down to his chest. She allowed her fingers to ghost over some of the faint battles scares on his chest, paying extra attention to a thin, slanted scar across his left pectoral by covering it with gentle kisses.

Cloud let his head fall back and his hands reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair, inhaling it's clean scent. He tugged her hair back slightly to expose as much of her neck to him as possible where he began to trail hungry kisses up to her jawline, lightly scraping his teeth against her skin, Tifa's hand returning to grasp his blond spikes.

She drew in a sharp breath when she felt Cloud's hand cupping her between her legs, her panties already slightly dampened. The heat in her stomach becoming overwhelming. She drew back one of her arms from around her neck and hooked her thumbs to the sides of her panties, pulling them down past her hip bone and down her long legs.

Cloud released a shuttering breath as he gazed at the beauty before him. She was absolutely flawless, delicate and slender, yet curved and supple in all of the right places.

She allowed him to scrutinize her for a moment before searching his eyes with hers. "Come back to me?" she whispered, slightly unsure of what was to come.

He groaned at her plea and captured her lips in yet another searing kiss. His tongue sweeping past hers and he gently sucked on her tongue when she explored his mouth. Tifa moaned into him at the feeling. Waves of anticipation flooded over her. She'd only known him for a short amount of time. Yet she knew him well enough to know that he would be gentle and undemanding with her. There was something about him that begged for her trust and she gave it to him entirely.

Cloud picked her up gently and sat her back on the edge of the bed, coaxing her legs apart so he could stand between them. She was trembling and he ran his hands down the length of her thighs before reaching up to cradle her face and place sweet, undemanding kisses along her jaw to her lips, sucking on her lower lip gently. The last thing he wanted was for her to become fearful that he would hurt her. He knew he needed to handle her with care.

She let out a hoarse cry when she felt him carefully parting her center to stroke tender, swollen flesh. She reached for him, grasping him close to her. Never in her life had she felt such a pleasant heat, she had no idea of the things she'd feel if they continued.

Cloud watched her as her eyes drifted shut and her lips parted, releasing soft moans. Small beads of perspiration forming on her forehead as she allowed passion's blissful embrace to engulf her entire being. Cloud loved watching Tifa writhe against him in the throes of ecstasy caused by himself, she never looked more beautiful. His arousal became harder to contain. He could feel himself throbbing, begging for release, pressing against her trembling thigh.

Tifa cried out when she felt two of his fingers slipping gently inside her, still using his thumb to rub the swollen flesh above her opening. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and she clenched her lower lip between her teeth in an attempt to conceal her cries of pleasure. She began to squirm on the edge o the bed and breathed heavily as she anticipated her climax on the brink of release. Cloud's pulsating arousal against her thigh only weakening her resolve to delay her climax. With a slight curl of his fingers, her hips jolted toward him and she reached for him, pulling him toward her to recapture his lips. Finally, her breath hitched slightly and she let out an echoing cry which Cloud swallowed as they continued kissing hungrily.

Pulling back, slightly with their lips still parted. Tifa reached to her thigh to grasp his pulsing shaft. She watched as his eyes rolled back into his head, releasing a deep groan. "Tifa..."

At the sound of her name coming so passionately from his lips, she began to stroke his member, causing him to continue groaning in gratitude. Looking back down at her, he gently removed her hand from his shaft. And picked her up by the waist, pushing her further onto the bed. As he crawled over her to rest between her bent and parted legs, he could only drown in her gaze of pure adoration and trust. She was beautiful, in every way.

"Are you scared?" he asked, his own breath shuddering at the feeling of his engorged tip at her entrance.

Tifa could only smile up at him and shake her head, reaching her arms over his neck. She had no idea how the penetration itself would feel. Would it hurt...or would she bleed? Her thoughts were interrupted at the feel of Cloud's lips on the temple of her forehead. He knew this could be painful for her, but he wanted her to feel completely safe and trust that pleasure would quickly follow.

Their eyes were locked as he gently began to push into her. He stayed their for a moment before withdrawing and then entering again, until he no longer felt an resistance. He could only pray that she was not in searing pain as he saw her wince slightly from the breach. Slowly, he began a steady motion, rocking his hips against her.

The pain was brief and not nearly as bad as she had anticipated. The feeling of him inside of her was so much more full and deeper than before, both of them completely embraced in utter ecstasy. His pace quickened when he felt Tifa's hips reach up to meet with his gentle thrusts. Both of their cries echoing throughout her room.

Tifa had never anticipated their coupling would feel so incredible. She was enveloped in rapture and voiced her pleasure openly as Cloud swallowed them with his kiss as his thrusts increased in both speed and force. Her head whipped back and her eyes slammed shut as she could feel herself on the brim of her release, much more powerful than before. Her arms tightened around his neck and she buried her face on her shoulder when finally she drowned in pure rapacious bliss.

Cloud continued with his thrusts as he felt his own release approaching. He captured her lips again, lazily stroking his tongue over hers when his breath hitched and shuttered, and he groaned her name, releasing himself deep into her. He continued to roll his hips into hers, riding out the last few moments of pleasure before cradling her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

Her head still swimming and her thoughts still incredibly fogged, Tifa could only nod as she felt him embrace her tight and place gentle kisses over her face.

They remained quite, their labored breathing, slowly returning to normal the only thing breaking the silence of the room.

Still beneath him, Tifa gazed up at him, peering into those cerulean blue oceans. They held a gentleness she'd never seen until now. She slowly reached up with her hand, still trembling in the aftermath of their coupling, and traced the side of his face, watching his eyes drift shut and him lean into her touch. She smiled sweetly at him, taking in his slightly disheveled appearance. "I'm falling for you Cloud.."

Cloud released a shuttering breath. How could she love him? He wasn't fit to bear her love and he knew she deserved so much more than he had to offer. Yet, in that moment, he could not deny her, enemy or no, this woman was the only person to see him for who he was, to see past his sins and embellish his personal attributes. The only person who wanted him without selfishness, to simply be around him, even if that meant no words were involved. But to love her, would be to put her in even more danger than she already was in. Completely lost in her gaze, he pushed aside his thoughts and told her the one thing in his world he knew to be true. "I'm falling for you too..."


	8. Chapter VIII: Mission Commence

_Author's Note: Okie everyone! Here is the long awaited eighth chapter of 'The Reckless Desire'! We want to thank you or keeping in tune with the story and thank you so much for your support and patience!_

This wonderful chapter was written by the gorgeous Nara and I think she did an AMAZING job! I've certainly got my work cut out for me with this next chapter!

We really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hope you'll stay tuned for chapter IX, which will be written by myself! Please REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: we own nothing but the storyline and the character of Ajax

ENJOY!  


The sky was becoming brighter as the light peeked through the thin aqua nets. The warm smell of sweet fruit and musky perfume filled Tifa's lungs with images of last night playing in her mind. Her eyes closed and an excited yet, slightly tired smile lit up her face. The smile faded when the thought of it all being a dream haunted her, her eyes fluttered open and her surroundings came to vision. She felt a warm, strong, muscular form embracing her and she smiled gently. Both lay with nothing but a navy-blue sheet over them.

'It wasn't a dream' she thought to herself, pleased and turned her head slightly to the right to come face to face with her lover.

Cloud lay on his stomach, hugging Tifa tightly and his face inches away from hers, gently breathing. Tifa watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, for the first time, not fighting or thinking of anything; just resting in silence. 'Even in his sleep he's protecting me' she smiled.

A soft warm orange colour flooded the room. She shuffled her arm out gently and stroked his soft skin from his shoulder blades to his waist. Her hand glided on his soft form. Tifa looked over to the balcony as she watched the sunrise, she had a beautiful view just from her bed.

"Watching the sunrise without me?" Cloud's husky voice vibrated through Tifa's body, sending her a sensation of chills. She held his toned ribs and quickly turned to face him and couldn't help but blush.

"Good morning..." She said sleepily and smiled, her ruby eyes reflecting the vibrant colours of the sunrise She looked so beautiful and angelic and her skin looked more vibrant and held a warmer glow than usual.

"Morning." he responded and leaned over to kiss her soft lips.

They both sat cuddled up together watching the sunrise from the bed.

"Every morning, I watch the sunrise and it's always so beautiful, but today it seems like it's the best sunrise I've ever watched" she nuzzled her face in his neck, causing him to chuckle.

"To think, you have this view from your bed, I have to climb a mountain to get this kind of view" Tifa turned to her side, still sitting between Cloud's legs and tilted her head to rest on his chest.

"This whole time we have been watching the same sun, the same moon and we didn't even know each other. The beauty of the sun and mood was captivating, but every time I would get lost in this feeling, I wasn't sure what it was, but now I know.. It was a connection to you" Cloud kissed her forehead and hugged her close, listening to her calm, velvety voice.

"Teef.. I've changed so much since I met you, I'm not a "robot", I finally learned to think for myself and unlock feelings I never knew existed.. Do you think she.. uh nah." He shook his head, and brushed his spikes with his hand, Tifa narrowed her brows.

"She?" she turned her head a little "your mother?" she asked, her voice so subtle and gentle. "Cloud I bet your mother is with you every single day, so proud of you" she said in comfort.

"Proud? Teef, I'm a monster.." He sighed sounding disgusted in himself.

"Cloud" she turned fully to face him, getting all his attention. She sat up on her knees and cupped his face, locking there eyes together. "You are not a monster, those tests your father put you through was not your fault, you didn't even have a choice, you developed with it- forget you even adapting to it and I don't care what anyone says, last night proved to me just how much of a beautiful human you really are.." Cloud stared up at Tifa.

"You always know what to say." he smiled.

She closed the distance between them, leaning down, she brushed her lips with his and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Both seemed to have forgotten all about the situation and enjoyed the moment; entirely lost in each other.

The morning was still young, Cloud walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, displaying his well-defined upper body, still heavily beaded with water. He walked over to the edge of the bed as Tifa just finished changing the sheets, placing the silver, silky and gray husky cushions down.

"I gave your clothes a quick wash, they should be dry soon." She smiled and blushed at the sight. Despite their ministrations the previous night, staring at him so exposed, still left her with a pretty pink blush on her cheeks.

Her hair, still damp, she went over to Cloud and with a towel she started drying his blond spikes, at first Cloud laughed and then thought of what he missed out on when he was a child. He could imagine his mother in front of him. Without a thought, he hugged Tifa's waist tightly. Startling her she stopped drying his hair as he buried his face in her tummy. Tifa stroked Cloud's head in comfort. After a peaceful moment, he eased the hug and held the sides of her hips; looking up at her with those aqua orbs and it was as though Tifa knew exactly what Cloud was thinking without having him say a word.

'He missed his mother' a warm feeling rushed through her being as she came to the realization that she was the reason he thought of his mother.

Tifa walked out through the front door, her hair straight and out, she wore a washed out , three quarter sleeved waist coat- denim jacket on top of a white hooded fleece with various wrist bands on her right arm. A washed out black denim black mini skirt hugged her hips, her long legs looked nice and toned with the black and white Converse wedges. Cloud closed the front door and began walking side by side with Tifa. The villagers had a bright smile when they saw Tifa, but once Cloud came to vision, a confused look painted their expressions. Cloud noticed the villagers all looking and grasped Tifa's hand in a tight hold and a rush of comfort washed away the tension.

Tifa leaned over to Cloud "Everyone's looking.." Tifa whispered.

"Let them, we have bigger things to worry about!" Cloud said firmly, glancing over at the villagers then back at Tifa and noticed how scared she was. He realized he sounded harsh and tightened the hold of her hand. "I'm right here Teef". Cloud's wrist bore the mark of a Delian soldier, it was in clear vision. The crowd of villagers began to mutter and follow the couple, with their eyes fixated on them.

Tifa was anything but a common Lydian; she was the daughter of Zangan and news traveled fast when it came to her whereabouts. Before they could enter the hideout, Lydian soldiers surrounded them; closing them in and making them stop in their tracks.

"Tifa, stay close to me" Cloud spoke in a low tone scanning there surrounding.

"Let me through!" Tifa narrowed her brows, sounding angry, her own people turning against her made her feel betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lockheart, Master Zangan has ordered a city lock down" one of the soldiers spoke.

"Where is my father?!" Tifa spoke with a piercing stare.

There was no response save for small mutters in the crowd. A soldier broke an attack towards Cloud; aiming a sword at his ribs, but he dodged causing the soldier stumble.

"Stop it!" Tifa yelled and stood in front of Cloud, guarding him.

One of the soldiers made a swift attack from behind with two, large daggers.

"CLOUD! WATCH OUT!" a familiar voice yelled out, Zack burst in through the circle of Lydian soldiers; grabbing the soldier from the back and tossing him aside.

"I got your back." Zack winked with a proud smirk while resting his gargantuan sword atop his left shoulder guard.

"Zack? How did you get in? The city is on lock down." Tifa asked confused as she herself helped plan block all entrances to the city and knew the high level of security Lydia had in place.

"I was already in the city" he scratched the back of his spiky head, "Question is what the hell are you two doing?" he looked back and forth at Cloud and Tifa; his gaze shifting downward at there linked hands. His violet orbs widened at a sudden realization. "Are you two-"

"Look out!" Tifa yelled as the soldiers broke attack. The soldiers heeding the threat of now two Delian soldiers. Lydian's knew to take them down on scene and that's what they did.

"Tifa, stay in the middle!" Cloud ordered as he fought off two soldiers trying to swipe his head.

"Are you kidding?! Have you forgotten who I am?!" She moved out between the two and slipped on her black leather gloves."Let me have 'em!" she power punched a soldier causing his head to snap back in a whiplash.

"Whoa Tifa, you know how do some real damage!" Zack said over his shoulder as he had a soldier in a dead-lock.

Cloud elbowed the soldier Zack had in the lock directly into his spine, "You gonna tell us why you were in the City?" Cloud asked gripping another soldier by the neck and punching his stomach.

"Well you know me, wherever I go there's always trouble following me around" he laughed as he thrush kicked another soldier. "But this time I wasn't here on duty. Cloud I have something to tell you.."

Tifa elbowed a solders rib and punched his jaw, "Is this your everyday routine? Seriously, it's like a game for you two" She bent over holding her knees, panting.

Cloud smiled and looked aside to see Tifa, "LOOK OUT!" He dived onto Tifa pushing her out of the way from her head getting whacked by a bat. Cloud hugged Tifa, turning with her so he fell to the ground with her on top of him.

She lifted her head up, their faces inches away, Cloud breathing being steady, but Tifa lay breathless and her cheeks flush pink.

"Thank you." she smiled. Somehow, all the fighting around them didn't seem to scare Tifa. Being in Cloud's arms was all she needed to feel safe 'It's like nothing can hurt me' her heart rate eased as she relaxed.

"You two mind getting up and giving me a hand?!" Zack called as he spin kicked a soldier.

Tifa helped Cloud up but from between the crowd of people she noticed someone familiar approaching and gasped, Cloud noticed Tifa's expression and stood up straight to see what was heading their way.

"STOP!" A strong voice silenced the entire village.

"Shit! We're gonna die!" Zack spoke in a low voice pacing over to Tifa's left side.

Cloud clenched Tifa's right hand tightly; knowing this could be their last moment together.

The crowd of soldiers moved aside; standing up straight to let the group of elite soldiers, heavily armored, make their way through the group of mid level soldiers. Master Zangan looked infuriated; glaring directly into Cloud's eyes as he marched over to the three standing together. He couldn't bare to see Tifa with a Delian. He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Father.." Tifa spoke with a soft tone, hoping to snap Zangan out of the anger; her attempts falling futile. She knew there was no way her father would accept Cloud.

"Move away!" Zangan ripped Tifa's hand off Cloud's with such force. He reached for Tifa's arm but both Zack and Cloud pulled Tifa behind them and stood as her body guards.

"With all your respect, Master Zangan, we can't let you take Tifa, we have come here to discuss a serious matter" Cloud's husky strong voice challenged Zangan's and by the looks of the elite soldiers they were ready to shred Cloud for raising his voice at Zangan.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME, SON OF AJAX!" Zangan's voice echoed, making everyone's knees quiver.

"Sir, I'm not here to argue or fight-" Cloud eased his tone as he spoke, but Zangan was disgusted by Cloud's presence, he gestured his hand, he didn't have the heart to kill Cloud in front of Tifa but he had to end him, in that split second two elite soldiers pulled out aluminum crossbows and aimed it at Cloud. Finger on the trigger ready to press, Tifa knew these soldiers just do exactly what they are ordered without hesitation, she squeezed through sideways between Zack and Cloud.

"Enough! Father stop this! If you want to hurt Cloud.. you'll have to get through me first!" She stood firmly, shielding Cloud and Zack from her father.

Zangan finally looked at his daughter; his raging anger calmed. He couldn't stay angry at her anymore, her hazel eyes brought warmth to his heart seeing her safe again was a relief and he took a deep breath.

"Tifa, go home.." he finally spoke with ease, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into; don't you remember what I have taught you?" he turned to one of the elite soldiers, "Take Tifa to-"

"I'm not going anywhere!" She gave a dead look at the soldier and turned her gaze back at Zangan, "I know what you taught me father and I would never betray you.. You brought me up to make good judgment; to protect innocent lives." she tilted her head a little, "A name doesn't make a person.. those were your words. Will you trust my judgment? It would mean the world to me if you accept Cloud but right now I need you to do something for me father.. Cloud has something to say, father please give him a chance." She had never seen Zangan so angry at her and it made her tremble. She reached her hand back to come in contact with Cloud's; his hold reassured of her not being alone and she felt her body easing from the tension.

'How could Tifa fall into these Delian's traps, could she love this boy more than me? Her own father?' Questions racing in Zangan's mind, he had never lost control of Tifa; she was always in his grasp. "For the first time- today Tifa.. I'm disappointed in you." Zangan turned his back to Tifa and the two Delian's.

Tifa felt her throat dry up and like a million knives stabbed her heart, her eyes began to swell up with tears, she wanted to call his name, say she's sorry but no words would come out, she stood frozen.

"Tifa has done nothing wrong! I took her and kept her captive" Cloud stood beside Tifa and put his hand on her shoulder; rubbing it in comfort. "Come on Teef don't cry, you're stronger than this" he whispered so only she could her him. Zangan didn't seem to care what was coming out of Cloud's mouth and began walking.

"I don't agree with what my father is doing" Cloud said firmly sounding angry and slightly pitiful.

Zangan frowned, stopping in his tracks and turned to face Cloud, "You don't agree?" he tilted his head in disbelief, 'is this another trap.. why do I feel he is telling me the truth' he looked at Tifa standing in Cloud's hold, she looked back at him.. 'Tifa, I'm only doing this for you' he tolled himself. He walked over to Tifa, Cloud backed off a little when he saw Zangan's face had a soft expression. He hugged Tifa in a tight hold.

"I'm so glad you're safe" he finally spoke; stroking her soft mahogany hair and letting out a sigh of relief.

"I've missed you father and I'm sorry" She muffled in his hug. Cloud, Zack and the Lydian soldiers watched in silence.

Zangan held Tifa within arms' length and smiled.

"I'll listen" Zangan looked at Cloud and then at Zack "were going to the hide out" he nodded at the soldiers; already well trained for the drill.

Zangan led the group towards the secret meeting point. Tifa walked with Cloud and Zack; the soldiers practically hovering around them to make sure the Delian's didn't dare do anything rash.

They reached a cave surrounded by woodland and rocky mountains, Cloud and Zack looked around for the special hideout they have been looking seven years for. They were disturbed by a rumbling and they could feel the floor beneath them vibrate; with every step it seemed to get stronger.

"Check this out." Tifa winked

"Should we be scared?" Zack gulped.

Before them a Large, gray beast emerged from within the cave

"Diamond Weapon!" Cloud said in disbelieve, watching a myth become reality before his eyes. "Is he real?" he looked aside at Tifa.

"Yes Cloud he's real, Diamond Weapon is Lydia's mighty body guard, he protects our people and furthermore he protects the scared temple." Tifa began to explain more about Lydia to the two Delian's as Master Zangan created a blue lighted orb that led them through the pitch black cave. The Diamond Weapon moved aside allowing the group to enter the cave. Zangan watched Cloud and Zack with an aggressive stare; knowing they were still enemies.

"Easy boy." Tifa said comfortingly as they crossed.

"Whoa and to think we were scared of your father!" Zack said looking back to make sure The beast wouldn't change his mind and decide to kill himself and Cloud.

Cloud and Tifa still holding hands, both looked at each other when one wasn't looking and shyly looked away when the other caught them looking. The blue light looked exactly like the moon lighting and images in Tifa's room played in Cloud's mind. Tifa also thought back to her moments with Cloud in the moon light, his aqua blue eyes were so breathtaking and every time she looked aside at him, she lost sense of what was happening around her.

They reached a dead end. Two large marble doors with silver antique decoration, coming into view. Zangan released the blue glowing orb into the ground and it seem to absorb it. The orb lit a pathway to the double doors. The light gradually traveled up the silver workings turning from silver to a glowing cerulean blue. Once the light reached, the center sounds of millions of locks began to undo and a rumbling began again as the doors parted to reveal the magnificent Lydian Temple.

"You guys are gonna love this" Tifa hugged Cloud's arm and leaned over so Zack could hear her too and she gave them both a soft smile.

The walls were a mixture of stone and marble with blue magic lighting on the sides as they walked in the middle pathway to a large circular hall with ancient pictures and inscriptions. In the middle was a large centerpiece, surrounded by candles, soft petals, scrolls and many different colored magic, glowing orbs. Around the center piece had many doors and marble pillars going around the circular room, the floor looked like water, the patterns decorating the floor were a glowing blue, it was like nothing Cloud and Zack had ever seen in their lives, a magic world that's been kept secret from them their entire lives. They came to a stop when they reached the center and the soldiers were dismissed and Zack was being pulled away too.

"Hey ,I'm Zack, Cloud's right hand man, where he goes, I go!" He said shaking off the guards.

Zangan only accepted this when he saw Tifa nod at him.

"He comes with us" Zangan said firmly.

Zangan spoke a riddle in Lydian and a circle illuminated the ground surrounding them and they all stood firmly as it sank down.

They entered a large room with the same design as the upstairs, marble pillars surrounded the room and a grand table sat in the center with many seats going around. Zangan took a seat at the head of the table on a large arm chair and gestured for the three to take a seat.

"Cloud Strife, you are in a dangerous situation; if Ajax learns you are here in my attention, Lydia will be under attack within seconds. Not am I putting my people in danger you, and Zack will not be spared." He sighed, leaning on his elbows, holding his hands together and leaned his chin on his knuckles. "What is it you want to tell me?" he simply asked, trying to be quick as every second was dangerous.

Cloud took a deep breath, "I know about the Mako testing and I'm not proud to be a test subject but I am and I can't change that. I know my mother was the price to pay" Cloud locked his eyes on Zangan as Tifa put her hand over his, she knew this wasn't easy for him.

"What testing, mind telling me what this is about?" Zack frowned sounding annoyed, 'how could Cloud go against Ajax?!'.

"Zack.." Tifa pressed; giving Zack a look to keep quiet and he sat back and listened.

"The tests drove Ajax insane, he became addicted to it.. the strength of the Mako, remarkable; it is admittedly the best discovery we've ever made but the most deadly." Zangan looked up to meet Cloud's expression, "I'm sorry about Ifalna she was a dear friend and she too, didn't know of the testing and when she did find out, it was far too late.. The day you took the scrolls, I prepared for the worst. I was afraid you would be another Sephiroth" Zangan admitted.

"I was surprised you let us escape and I don't know what I would've done if it hadn't been for Tifa; she was with me and helped me fight this." he kissed her hand in gratitude.

This new information dissected the situation and now everyone had a clear idea of how the war began and the truth about the past.

"What do we do now?" Cloud asked the question he'd been desperate to know the answer to.

Zangan stood up "We need to put a stop to Ajax" he finally spoke.

"But how? I'm sorry Master Zangan, but Ajax isn't just a normal General, he is..." Zack's voice sounded hitched and the tension in his voice showed he was petrified of going against Ajax.

"Yes Zack we know but there is no other way, Ajax needs to be ended. I'm sorry, I know he's your father Cloud, but he can't be trusted at all. The best plan I have is to attack. You know of the best way to enter Delos without being seen" Zangan rubbed his hands and blew his hands to create a blast of blue magical dust blow over the large table to reveal a three dimensional map of Delos.

"Whoa, that's impressive!" Zack looked bewildered, examining the blue floating sculpture.

"We need to make a plan and we need to be quick" Tifa stood up and leaned over the table to look at some entrances.

Cloud highlighted the best entrances to get into Delos. The plan was a mighty risk, but Ajax had to be stopped and now that Zangan had Cloud on his side to take down Ajax, he felt stronger. The room filled up quickly as Zangan gave the soldiers the orders for there new mission.


End file.
